Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Dusk & Silver
by Houkoutsune
Summary: Basado en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Dos chicos son transformados en Pokémon en distintos sitios, un Treecko y una Sneasel; ambos sin ninguna orientacion conocen a dos peculiares Pokémon... ¿Lograrán descubrir que hay detrás de sus transformaciones?
1. Chapter 1

Bien, ahora vengo con este nuevo Fanfiction que comencé a escribir hace no mucho, la trama está basada en los famosos juegos de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon en sus dos versiones: Rescue Team - Explorers Of. Pero eso sí, con una historia diferente y nuevas aventuras.

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni ninguno de sus juegos me pertenecen a mí ni nada por el estilo, y tampoco escribo esto con fines lucrativos.

Bueno, ya sin más preambulos, les dejo el primer capitulo.

* * *

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon:**_

_**Silver Rescue Team & **__**Explorers Of Dusk**_

_**Capitulo 1: Primera Exploración… Forzada…**_

_**…¿Dónde estoy?...**_

…_**Me siento extraño…**_

…_**¿Estoy acaso escuchando una voz?...**_

¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguirme ignorando?! ¡¿Es que acaso te parezco aburrida?! ¡Anda! ¡Despierta de una vez! – Escuchaba gritar a una molesta silueta, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque me estaba gritando o porque estaba molesta contigo, pero sentía que si no hacía que se callara mi cabeza terminaría por explotar.

Con dificultad abrí mis ojos lentamente, los parpados me pesaban y no podía sacarme esa extraña sensación que me agobiaba, y a parte de todo eso, me sentía bastante ligero, definitivamente no podía sentirme más confundido que ahora. - …Estoy despierto… - Murmuré en voz baja, lo cual hizo, afortunadamente, que la silueta que me estaba gritando se callara por un momento y me observara.

¡Por fin despiertas! ¡Estabas en la mitad del camino, tendido en el suelo! – Me dijo como si estuviera regañándome, lo cual me hizo sentir bastante incomodo, me lleve mis verdes patas lentamente a la cabeza y comencé a frotar mis ojos… - Un momento… ¡¿Patas?! ¡¿Verde?! – Exclamé mientras observaba anonadado, ¡¿Cómo es que tenía patas y era de color verde?! Los humanos que yo conozco no éramos así, algo raro estaba sucediendo conmigo...

Sí, sí, sigue alardeando tonto, ¡¿Cómo es que eres tan narcisista, Treecko?! – Me gritó aun más molesta que antes, la observé aun más sorprendido y me alejé un poco. ¡Era una Clefairy!

¡¿C…Clefairy?! – Dije exaltado, aunque aquella exclamación parecía más bien una pregunta, no había otra explicación más salvo decir que estaba en un sueño, un muy bizarro sueño, no, estoy seguro que el hecho de que mis tímpanos estén destrozados gracias a los gritos de esa Clefairy era algo muy real. - ¡P…Pero si eres un Pokémon! – Exclamé una vez más, aunque esta vez parecía más bien una pregunta.

Vaya, así que ahora eres un Treecko clarividente. – Me dijo con evidente sarcasmo, mientras me señalaba con sus cortos brazos, de principio me pareció gracioso, y no pude contener la risa por un segundo. - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Me dijo furiosa, y con una mirada de asesina sedienta de sangre lo cual hizo que la risa desapareciera inmediatamente y que mi cuerpo se helara. - ¿Qué es lo que hace un Treecko tan inútil como tú en este lugar? – Me preguntó con aparente desprecio, intentando ocultar su aparente interés por saberlo.

Observé mis patas nuevamente y luego miré a Clefairy a los ojos. – Pero yo wsoy un humano… - Murmuré en voz baja nuevamente, el no saber nada de lo que me estaba sucediendo me hacía sentir… de alguna forma… desganado. - ¡HAH! – Gritó con fuerza y soltó una carcajada. – Sí, tú eres un humano y yo soy más intimidante que un Gyarados. – Me contestó, parecía esforzarse cada vez más por hacer evidente el sarcasmo. – Esto debe ser solo un sueño… un muy mal sueño. – Me dije a mí mismo en voz baja, pero al parecer Clefairy me logró escuchar.

Baje la mirada un poco y comencé a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, me sentía cada vez más frustrado al no poder saber que me sucedía, o porque estaba pasando esto, cada vez estaba más agobiado por tantas dudas y cosas que no sabía y estaba… - ¡¡!!

Algo muy doloroso acabó con esas dudas de golpe… literalmente, fue Clefairy, quien por aparente diversión me atacó con un fuerte y doloroso Doblebofetón. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Le reclamé enojado mientras me sobaba las mejillas.

¿Te dolió? – Preguntó inocentemente, casi como si se tratara de una niña pequeña (cosa que no me sorprendería que fuera), yo solo asentí con la cabeza. - ¡Pues eso es porque esto no es un sueño! ¡Eres un Treecko! Y algo loquito diría yo. – Esa Clefairy estaba cerca de colmar mi paciencia, pero al menos gracias a ella pude olvidarme de aquellas dudas y problemas que, por el momento, me estaban fastidiando bastante.

Ya me di cuenta de eso… Pero de verdad soy un humano… - Le insistí nuevamente, aunque mi estado y forma actual no suponían que lo que decía era realmente verídico. – Mira, sé que en este momento no lo parezco pero, te pido que me comprendas…

Sí, te comprendo de hecho… ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡¿Eres un secuestrador verdad?! ¡Solo me estás distrayendo para que me ataquen desde atrás! – Me comenzó a gritar nuevamente, mientras miraba hacia atrás en todas las direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo.

O-Oye… creo que no estás entendiendo lo que te quiero decir… - Intenté calmarla, aunque yo me encontraba bastante nervioso también, las cosas empeoraban poco a poco, primero desperté como un Pokémon, segundo no recuerdo muy bien como había llegado a este lugar, y tercero, pero más importante y peor, ¡me había topado con una loca y paranoica Clefairy! – Sí, no quisiera enterarme como se puede poner peor todo esto… - Me dije en voz baja.

La Clefairy miraba apresuradamente todas las direcciones, al parecer estaba convencida de su loca teoría de que era un secuestrador, y yo ya me estaba aburriendo de ver dicho espectáculo, ya la característica puesta de sol de todos los días estaba por comenzar, para darle paso a la penumbrosa noche que comenzaba a absorber lentamente la poca luz. – Oye… cálmate… mira… mi nombre es Houkou… - Le dije tranquilamente, y al parecer, gracias a los cielos, la Clefairy se calmó. – Pues… debo decir que es un nombre muy raro para un Pokémon… - Admitió finalmente mientras alargaba un suspiro de alivio, ¡Pero ese alivio me correspondía más bien a mí! Aun así, no iba a pelear con la loca Clefairy de nuevo, no me gustaría averiguar qué tan lejos puede llegar la chica. – Mi nombre es Hayley. – Comentó finalmente. – Y te perdono por haberme hecho preocupar por esas tonterías. – Finalizó su frase con eso, una gota de tipo anime recorrió mi rostro, y me sentí con las ganas de levantarme nuevamente, parecía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, pero el cuerpo de Treecko era bastante cómodo y flexible, aunque me tomó varios minutos acostumbrarme a él, minutos en los que Clefairy me miró como si fuera algún fugitivo de una prisión mental, pero esa mirada me correspondía a mí con respecto a ella. – Hayley… ¿Puedo saber dónde estamos? – Le pregunté ahora con algo más de prisa, me había puesto a pensar en que haría una vez cayera la noche y esta seguramente no se haría esperar el día de hoy, a pesar de ser un Pokémon, mis instintos humanos me gritaban que no podía dormir en un lugar como éste, sea cual fuera.

¿Es que acaso eres ciego? – Me preguntó Hayley mientras intentaba cruzar sus patitas de nuevo, seguía siendo algo gracioso, aunque el miedo por su furia me impedía demostrarlo físicamente. – Estamos en una Pradera. – Aclaró finalmente, aunque esa no era realmente la respuesta que quería escuchar, con el espectáculo que Clefairy me había ofrecido por desgracia, no había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para fijarme en el lugar.

Se trataba de una linda y pacifica planicie que se extendía a lo largo de probablemente kilómetros cubiertos por hierba y árboles repletos de bayas color azul, al fondo del paisaje se podía vislumbrar al sol acercándose ya al fondo de la planicie, solo era cuestión de quizá una hora o menos para que el sol finalmente desapareciera y le diera paso a la noche,

Pasaron varios minutos en los que, tanto yo como Clefairy permanecimos en silencio y estáticos, yo por un lado quería huir, y ella por el otro quería amarrarme y llevarme a la policía Pokémon, era la perfecta tarde de mi primer día como Pokémon, y todavía no recuerdo cuando fue que deseé ser Pokémon, en todo caso, nada ganaría preguntándome cosas así, después de todo, lo que está sucediéndome es real, y lo peor del caso, es que no tengo ni idea de porque a mí.

¡Oye! ¡¿Viste eso?! – Me preguntó algo exaltada Clefairy, aunque intentaba mantener un rostro calmado y despreocupado, parecía temblar un poco, sea lo que haya visto, al parecer le asustó un poco.

Intenté observar más allá de los arbustos, pero no lograba distinguir nada fuera de lo común, quizá ahora Clefairy estaba subiendo un nivel en su locura, o tal vez decía la verdad, no había forma de averiguarlo, y yo no tenía las suficientes ganas de permanecer con ella como para enterarme que era. – Creo que jalaba a alguien… - Continuó hablando. – Iré a ver qué es lo que sucede. – Concluyó finalmente y comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algo… no, más bien que alguien le dijera algo, y ese alguien no era nada más y nada menos que… - ¡Seguro es uno de tus compañeros secuestradores! ¡Tendrás que acompañarme a ver de quién se trata o seguirás siendo un sospechoso! – Se excusó Clefairy y sin más agarró mí pata y me arrastró hasta el sendero en el cual supuestamente "divisó" algo extraño, esta situación se hacía más pesada a cada minuto, y tengo la sensación de que no será la última vez que esta Clefairy me arrastre hacia un raro lugar.

**Plain****ly Woods – Bosque Común y Corriente**

Y aquí nos encontramos… La rara Clefairy me había convencido de una extraña forma de que le siguiera, a base de amenazas y advertencias logró que me convirtiera en su compañero de andanzas. – _Por lo menos por un rato… _– Eso pensé, y realmente esperaba que así fuera, no, aun lo sigo esperando…

Nos detuvimos en un pequeño claro entre los árboles, todos parecían tan monótonos y simples pero no conseguía sentirme aburrido, aunque esa era la sensación que esperaba tener frente a un bosque, quizá el hecho de ser un Treecko haya cambiado esa forma de pensar. Los árboles alrededor del claro se alineaban dando la vaga sensación de que me encontraba en un rombo, aunque hacía falta observar desde arriba para confirmar eso, aunque bueno, no carecíamos realmente de tiempo, y Clefairy de la paciencia suficiente como para discutir eso, en todo caso, los árboles volvían a apegarse un poco más adelante, a unos cuantos metros, formando un estrecho sendero que conducía hasta lo desconocido… - Pero yo no quiero conocer lo desconocido… – Me quejé mentalmente, pues no lo podía decir, o terminaría siendo abofeteado por Clefairy… otra vez…

¡Tú! ¡Guíame hacia tus compañeros secuestradores! – Me ordenó con cierta convicción que, por un momento, me hizo creer que de verdad era un secuestrador, la actitud de Hayley era cada vez más rara…

¿A-A donde se supone que voy a llevarte? – Le pregunté en vano, con lo poco que le conocía, ya sabía bien que no me iba a prestar atención, así que solo pude alargar un débil suspiro de resignación y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo.

Tomamos el único camino disponible, el sendero que conducía hacia más adelante, la poca luz del sol evitó que nos termináramos perdiendo por el sendero, por lo menos, era un vago indicio de buena suerte… Luego de caminar un par de minutos llegamos a una intersección, un camino a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, ambos tomaban dirección en diagonal, Clefairy me observó nuevamente, dándome a entender que no obtendría una respuesta a mí pregunta, entonces me correspondía a mí decidir, y lo mejor, si me equivocaba, la bolita rosa de nombre Hayley tendría razones para culparme.

Finalmente me decidí por el camino de la izquierda, Hayley solo se limitó a seguirme, durante todo el camino tenía la sensación de que me dirigía hacia una prisión o que estaba condenado a algún tipo de pena de muerte, tragué un poco de saliva, intentando contener los nervios de tenerla a ella siguiéndome. – Diablos, este lugar parece más una mazmorra que un bosque común y corriente – Pensé fastidiado ya de tanto caminar, aunque bueno, no llevábamos más de 15 minutos caminando sin aparente rumbo tal vez, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que…

Oye, Tú no sabes a dónde vas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Clefairy con temor, una pregunta algo tonta a mi parecer, pero creo que, de cierto modo… me resultaría divertido responderle.

Te lo he dicho, soy un humano, y jamás he estado en este lugar, ¿pero tú me has escuchado acaso? – Le contesté, y Clefairy hizo una mueca de molestia antes de golpearme con su Doblebofetón nuevamente.

¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! – Le pregunté indignado, Hayley no parecía del tipo de Pokémons que conocía la discreción y el respeto, y yo tampoco era de los Pokémon que se aguantaban mucho eso. - ¡Sí eres tan buena pues apáñatelas tú sola! – Y con esas palabras finalmente pude alejarme de ella, saltando hacia varios de los árboles a mi derecha.

¡Oye tú no…! – Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase ya se había quedado sola, y para colmo de males, ya estaba empezando a anochecer. – Grrr… ¡Le enseñaré a ese maleducado Treecko secuestrador que sí puedo apañármelas sola! ¡¿Es que como se atreve a arrastrarme a este bosque y luego abandonarme sin más?! – Se dijo a sí misma con un aire de indignación, e intentando parecer confiada, se fue a pasos grandes, siguiendo el sendero que la fila de árboles habían formado.

Clefairy continuó caminando sola durante un buen rato, ella tampoco sabía a dónde dirigirse, y para colmo, la noche comenzaba acechar cada vez más y más, intimidando a la valiente Pokémon "Hada", la cual ahora parecía caminar más que buscando a alguien, huyendo de ese alguien.

Por otro lado, yo saltaba de árbol en árbol, sin un rumbo fijo tampoco, pero en mí caso, perdido no estaba, ya que de cualquier forma, no me dirigía a ningún lugar en especial, de hecho, el simple bosque ya me daba una extraña sensación y calidez de hogar, como si no tuviera que buscar nada más. – ¡Finalmente me libré de esa loca! – Exclamé con emoción mientras miraba a mi alrededor, desearía no haber hecho eso, ya que inmediatamente me topé con la mirada siniestra de varios Pokémon Salvajes acechando entre los árboles, aun no comprendía porque todo parecía estar en mi contra desde que desperté como Treecko, y sinceramente no esperaba encontrar esa respuesta en un lugar como éste, así que lo único que pude hacer, fue seguir alejándome más y más, en busca de algo que considerara una "Zona segura"

Así que para lograr dicho objetivo, me decidí a intentar apresurar el paso usando el ágil cuerpo de Treecko que ahora poseía, pero más que una ayuda, comenzó a parecerme un sobreesfuerzo más que innecesario, pues no podía ir más rápido por más que lo intentara, quizá eso se debía a que aun no me había acostumbrado a este cuerpo de Pokémon, y para colmo de males, terminé por tropezar y caer del árbol en el que me encontraba, pero al menos una pizca de suerte se hizo presente, pues caí en un matorral que para mí suerte se encontraba ubicado en el lugar donde iba a caer, y de ahí, reboté hacia el suelo, disminuyendo considerablemente la caída, aunque tampoco es que se tratara de una gran altura.

Inmediatamente me reincorporé, observé todo a mí alrededor, en busca de algún posible peligro que, para mi suerte, en ese lugar no había. – Parece que las cosas se están normalizando para mí… - Mencioné con agrado, aun no había llegado a ningún tipo de sendero o claro, pero en este lugar no parecían haber muchos árboles, ahora parecía más un pequeño bosque, uno común y corriente. – Aunque aun no puedo sacarme esa extraña sensación de estar siendo observado… me pregunto a que se deberá… - Me cuestioné una y otra vez, hasta caer en cuenta que… - Demonios… - Fue lo único que pronuncié antes de que me golpearan con fuerza en la espalda, lanzándome de lleno contra un árbol.

Al parecer en lo que había caído no era en un extraño matorral, si no en un Lotad que dormía plácidamente, al menos hasta que caí estruendosamente en su lomo, y ahora no parece buscar nada más que al causante de su abrupto despertar, aunque bueno, yo no era tan pesado… creo… Lo primero que Lotad hizo fue golpearme con su destructor, lanzándome hacia el árbol, por desgracia me había tomado desprevenido. Luego de atacarme con su Destructor lanzó un fuerte Rugido que resonó por todo el bosque, solo quedé perplejo al escuchar tal grito proveniente de tan pequeño Pokémon, aunque bueno, nada iba a lograr con dicho rugido, quizá a lo mejor quería impresionarme, y si ese era el caso… Pues lo logró.

Sin perder más tiempo, Lotad se abalanzó contra mí nuevamente, con una increíble… lentitud… Por lo que no me fue difícil contraatacar, levanté una de mis pates y le di un fuerte zape, un "Destructor" o al menos eso intenté usar. Lotad retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y huyó. Yo no pensaba perseguirlo, pues si él no huía, lo hubiera hecho yo con toda seguridad, esto de las batallas Pokémon no es lo mío…

Aunque ese Lotad huyó, aun no podía sacarme la sensación de que seguía siendo observando, no, para mi desgracia había algo más ahí. Y en efecto, para mí desgracia, dos Lombre salieron de entre los árboles, probablemente el Rugido de Lotad era para llamar a sus padres, los cuales no estaban muy contentos de que atacara a su hijo. – Genial… - Susurré para sí mismo, me libré de la loca abofeteadora solo para toparme ahora con dos padres furiosos, pero sabía que para poder continuar mi camino, debía luchar contra ambos padres, y bien, eso era lo que haría.

Así que sin perder el tiempo me coloqué en posición defensiva… espera, ¿Cómo era una posición defensiva? Antes de que comenzara a pensar en una respuesta, uno de los Lotad me atacó usando sus Golpes Furia, dando comienzo así, a la desventajosa batalla. Vagamente alcancé a esquivar el primer golpe, retrocediendo con dificultad y casi a punto de caer al suelo, el Lombre inmediatamente procedió a levantar su otra pata para atacar por segunda vez, retomé el equilibrio nuevamente solo para dejarme caer en el suelo, esquivando el segundo golpe de Lombre.

Ahora era mi chance de atacar, así que aprovechando el golpe fallido de Lombre agarré su pata con una de las mías, y le contraataqué con un fuerte Destructor, haciendo que cayera debilitado en el suelo, al parecer el Pokémon "Alegría" no era tan fuerte como aparentaba.

Como otra seña de suerte, el otro Lombre que bloqueaba mi camino huyó intimidado por la fatídica derrota de su compañero. En otras palabras, tenía el paso libre por fin… Pero ahora que podía, algo me detenía… se trataba de la loca Clefairy. – Si por un simple accidente como el mío ese Lotad se tornó tan agresivo no me imagino lo que podría pasarle a esa tal Hayley… – Pensé con algo de culpa, claro, yo era el que debía sentirme culpable cuando ella fue la que me abofeteó dos veces, es increíble pero… simplemente no puedo abandonar a esa Clefairy.

Y con mucha pena y dolor, me dispuse a regresar por el camino que había tomado, en busca de la problemática Clefairy. Usando los ganchos en mis patas, trepé hacia la copa de un árbol, para intentar sin éxito ubicarme, solo tenía como base para guiarme aquel sendero, pero podría pasar horas y horas buscándolo, y probablemente no lo encontraría. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de buscarle desde los árboles, aunque lo de los Lotad y Lombre podría ser algo aislado, aun era posible que los demás Pokémon me atacaran sin razón alguna.

Decidí guiarme por mis instintos, y rápidamente comencé a saltar de árbol en árbol, observando a varios Pokémon que, sin importar de qué tipo fueran, parecían de alguna forma siniestros, algunos peleaban entre sí mientras observaba él suelo, intentando pasar inadvertido por el lugar. Algo estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía idea alguna de que era, y eso solo hizo que me preocupara más por el estado de Hayley. – Solo con su explosiva y humilde actitud basta… - Murmuré saltando de árbol en árbol.

Luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo ubiqué finalmente un claro, y no se trataba realmente de la salida del Bosque, quizá, más bien de la parte más profunda de éste, podía notar que algo realmente extraño sucedía, pues un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo en señal de advertencia, y ésta se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida me acercaba, así que inmediatamente me alisté para una pelea, pues nada más podía esperar adelante.

**Plainly Woods Depths – Parte Profunda del Bosque**

El sol estaba terminando de ponerse, y el anochecer estaba comenzando apenas. Llegué hasta el último árbol que daba de lleno con el claro, gracias al color de mis escamas podía confundirme perfectamente con los árboles, así que primero me escabullí entre las ramas para observar mejor. – Justo como lo temía…

Clefairy estaba gritándole cosas sin sentido a un Pinsir que estaba comenzando a enojarse bastante, hasta el punto de prepararse para atacarle, cosa que Hayley estaba ignorando, no sabía realmente que hacer, ese Pinsir parecía muy fuerte, e iba a recibir varios golpes de él solo para proteger a la bolita rosa que me abofeteó dos veces, no sonaba como una situación en la que yo ganara algo, pero ya me había tomado la molestia de encontrarla, y abandonarla no sería algo… "prudente"

Pinsir estaba apuntando con sus tijeras a Hayley, quien finalmente cayó en cuenta de las intenciones del Pokémon salvaje. - ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves?! – Le gritó más fuerte la Clefairy, con un aire de indignación que solo podía provenir de ella. Las cosas ya comenzaban a salirse de control, por lo que debía entrar en acción, pero… ¿realmente era mucho lo que podría hacer? Quizá me desenvolví bien contra ese Lombre, pero… aquel Pinsir era algo diferente… bueno, con un poco de suerte, podría usar a Clefairy como mi escudo Pokémon. – [i]Esa no sería una mala idea…[/i] – Pensé con algo de malicia, pero por sentido, descarté aquella idea por muy acogedora que resultara.

Clefairy era demasiado lenta, por lo que Pinsir se abalanzó contra ella rápidamente, probablemente tenía pensado usar Agarre para intentar cortarla o lanzarla lejos, y efectivamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Pinsir ya tenía a Hayley atrapada. Ya era hora de hacer algo… Salté ágilmente hacia el suelo, podría caerme mal por haberme abofeteado, pero no era para dejar que la lastimen… eso creo… - ¡De-Déjala ir! – Le ordené con inseguridad al Pinsir Salvaje, el cual se volteó hacia mí, mirándome con incredulidad. - ¿Y quien eres tú para ordenarme? ¿Acaso planeas recibir los golpes por ella? – Me preguntó seriamente, casi ni parecía que estuviese usando sarcasmo.

¡¡Legas tarde, Treecko!! – Me gritó Hayley enfadada. – Debo… evitar… ayudar… a Pinsir… – Me repetí una y otra vez para sacarme esos malos pensamientos, observé seriamente a Pinsir y repetí nuevamente. "Déjala ir…"

Pinsir lo meditó por un momento, y pasados unos cuantos minutos, lanzó a Hayley hacia mí, como si la estuviera usando a modo de ataque. Para mí desgracia, cuando me fijé en lo que Pinsir tramaba ya era muy tarde, Hayley me golpeó con fuerza, amortiguando su golpe, pero dañándome a mí.

Tienes razón… ¡Será mejor que acabe con los dos enseguida! – Dijo con malicia, chocando sus tenazas entre sí amenazadoramente y apuntándonos con ellas.

¡No me intimidas ni un poquito pedazo de tijera maloliente! – Le insultó Hayley mientras agitaba una pata hacia él, denotando sus ganas de combatir.

Shh… ¡Hayley! ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! – Le regañé con fastidio, pero ella se negó, observando con determinación a su contrincante.

¡No se trata de mí! Ese Pinsir tiene algo que le pertenece a alguien muy allegado a mí, y debo recuperarlo. – Explicó Hayley sin apartar la vista del Pinsir salvaje, ya empezaba a dudar un poco, pero si dejaba a Hayley sola, perdería, al menos estando yo, tendríamos un poco más de chance para ganar, aunque eso no significaba una victoria segura...

Pinsir hizo chocar sus tenazas con fuerza, callándonos a ambos de una vez. - ¡¿Van a hablar o a luchar contra mí?! – Y dicho esto, tomó la iniciativa de atacar, o más bien, prepararse para eso, pues cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer fuerza usando su Foco de Energía. Hayley se lanzó de lleno contra Pinsir, al parecer tenía un plan o simplemente se iba a exponer a un ataque del enemigo, lo que primero se diera, yo, por otra parte tomé el otro lado y con más agilidad que Hayley, interrumpí el foco de Energía de Pinsir con un golpe Destructor en su coraza, Pinsir perdió el equilibrio en ese momento y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, interrumpiendo totalmente el Foco Energía, por otro lado Hayley estaba a punto de golpearle con un duro Megapuño, cuando Pinsir reaccionó y la detuvo con una de sus patas, alzándola y lanzándola hacia el suelo con un doloroso Movimiento Sísmico, intenté socorrer a Hayley pero terminé entre las tenazas de Pinsir, siendo estrujado con fuerza por estas "Ngghnn…" Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, las tenazas de Pinsir eran dolorosas y cortantes.

Hayley rápidamente se levantó, y a espaldas de Pinsir, se inclinó hacia atrás, agitando su patita izquierda rápidamente y luego abalanzándose hacia delante, golpeando con Megapuño a Pinsir en la espalda, y haciendo que éste me soltara y cayera debilitado al suelo. – Caí estrepitosamente y logré apartarme antes de que Pinsir me aplastara, aun me dolía bastante el efecto que sus tenazas habían causado en mí, pero era mejor que seguir entre ellas. - ¿D-Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? – Le pregunté atónito, no sabía que la bolita rosa guardara tanto poder en un puño, y eso me daba la sensación de que sus Bofetones más bien eran caricias comparadas con el Megapuño que utilizó contra Pinsir. – Me lo enseñó mi hermanita. – Contestó amablemente, lo cual me sorprendía más. – Gracias por ayudarme a veces a Pinsir… siempre fue más ágil que yo, y por eso no podía vencerle… - Comentó algo fastidiada por el simple hecho de mencionarlo. – Sí le dices a alguien que te di las gracias, te borraré la memoria a Bofetones. – Me advirtió con mirada asesina, a lo que solo asentí, parece que después de todo, el escudo humano resulté siendo yo, que irónico…

Clefairy comenzó a inspeccionar entre los árboles tras Pinsir, buscaba algo al parecer y luego de varios minutos pareció encontrarlo. - ¡Sí! ¡Aquí está! – Exclamó con emoción, sus ojos parecían brillar mientras cargaba algo entre sus patitas, se trataba de una cajita azul, envuelta con un lazo plateado, nuevamente se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantar. – Acepto tus agradecimientos por dejarte acompañarme. – Dijo con aparente desdén. – Casi me sentí como en un Equipo de Exploración… - Murmuró contenta. – Esas cosas de explorar lugares desconocidos, buscar tesoros, arrestar maleantes, ¡Son de lo mejor! – Nuevamente brillaban sus ojos, y sin darnos cuenta, el sol ya había desaparecido, y tanto la luna como las estrellas habían tomado posesión del cielo. - ¡Tengo una excelente idea! ¡Tú y yo formaremos un Equipo de Exploración! – Dijo con emoción, me detuve a meditarlo un momento, no tenía idea de quien era, ni de cómo había llegado aquí, solo poseía dos cosas, 1: Un cuerpo de Treecko, y 2: Una increíble convicción de que fui un humano. Pero salvo eso, nada más. – Pues… Veras… - ¡Sí! ¡No tienes porque ser tímido! ¡Mañana iremos a un Pokegremio a registrarnos! – Y sin escuchar absolutamente nada más, tomó mi pata y me arrastró hacia las afueras del bosque.

Y así es como esta fatídica historia da inicio… llena de sorpresas, desdichas y aventuras Treecko y Clefairy, ¿pero que clase de aventuras aguardaran para ellos en el futuro? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estas se mostraran frente a ambos…


	2. ¡El secuestro!

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**¡El Secuestro...!**_

_**…¿Dónde estoy?...**_

…_**¿Cómo llegué a este lugar?...**_

…_**Qué más da… mejor sigo durmiendo…**_

¿Hola…? Disculpe… ¿Está usted viva…? - Preguntaba inocentemente una pequeña silueta a su lado, la chica soltó un gemido de molestia e intentó darle la espalda a lo que la pequeña silueta le rodeó nuevamente.

¿…Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estoy intentando dormir? – Se quejó la joven entre bostezos, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente para observar al "desadaptado" que la despertó. - …Maldición; ya me está afectando tanto dormir. – Se dijo a sí misma al notar quien le hablaba, se trataba de un pequeño Cyndaquil que le estaba observando, bueno, era difícil saber si le veía o no, pues siempre tenía sus ojos cerrados…

La chica se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para caer al suelo, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño Cyndaquil, se frotó sus ojos con las garras una y otra vez, mientras observaba a Cyndaquil. – Un momento… ¡¿Qué dia…?! – Exclamó mientras observaba sus garras.

El Pokémon Ratón de fuego se acercó un poco a la chica; preocupado por la actitud que ésta tenía. – Disculpa… ¿T-Te sucede algo, Sneasel? – Le preguntó amablemente el Cyndaquil, aun con sus ojos cerrados, se podía notar un leve arqueo en sus cejas; que daba la impresión de que sonreía. – Un Cyndaquil que habla… esto debe ser un sueño… - Dijo ya más tranquila, nuevamente bostezó y se recostó en el suelo. – Quizá si duermo un poco más… despierte normal. – Y dicho esto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a roncar.

¡O…Oye! – Le reclamó Cyndaquil algo indignado, parece que iba a decir algo más; pero se contuvo y retrocedió un poco, tragó algo de saliva y su lomo se prendió en llamas mientras el Pokémon Ratón liberaba una débil Ascuas sobre Sneasel, la pequeña llama de color incandescente no tardó más de unos segundos en alcanzar a la Pokémon Garra Rápida, la cual de un salto se levantó, sobándose mientras miraba con enojo a Cyndaquil.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le preguntó tratando de sonar indignada, sentirse así le parecía un sobreesfuerzo, por lo cual no perdió su expresión somnolienta y desinteresada. - ¿Y porqué sigues siendo un Cyndaquil? ¡Qué clase de realidad sueño-virtual es ésta! – Se quejó mientras se cruzaba de patas, y ladeaba su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Cyndaquil arqueó sus cejas nuevamente, brindándole una extraña mirada de confusión a la joven, la cual le observó por un momento, parecía más cansada que molesta; y luego de unos cuantos segundos así, soltó un leve bostezo. – Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué me llamas Sneasel? – Le preguntó confundida, Cyndaquil inmediatamente cayó "tipo animé" y observó molesto a la floja chica.

¡Pues porque eres un Pokémon! ¡Una Sneasel! – Le respondió alzando un poco la voz, quería sonar enojado, pero algo nuevamente pareció impedírselo, nuevamente movió sus cejas, dándole una expresión de confusión a su rostro.

No seas tonto Cyndaquil, yo soy una humana, ¿Qué acaso estás ci…? – Le repuso mientras le señalaba con sus garras, las cuales agitaba lentamente y chocaban entre sí por lo largas que eran. – Espera… algo anda mal aquí… - Se dijo a sí misma al observar sus garras, recorrió con su mirada sus brazos, los cuales estaba cubiertos por un grueso pelaje color azul oscuro; en su espalda habían tres plumas acomodadas en fila vertical, las cuales parecían como sus colas.

La Sneasel se cruzó de patas, moviendo sus garras lentamente; tenía demasiada flojera como para estar nerviosa, y sus ojos parecían entrecerrados; mientras golpeaba discretamente el suelo con sus "pies", Cyndaquil se extrañó un poco más y retrocedió. – Eres… un Pokémon muy raro… - Le comentó en voz baja, inseguro de lo que decía, o más bien, de la reacción que Sneasel podría tomar con respecto a eso. Sneasel dirigió su mirada hacia él, no podía evitar verse amenazadora debido a que llevaba rastros de Pokémon Siniestro por doquier, aun así, no parecía realmente una Pokémon de temer, al menos en su actitud, quizá la forma correcta de describirla sería "Demasiado floja como para hacer el mal" sí, esa frase le caía como anillo a la "garra" en su caso.

Cyndaquil ahora estaba nervioso, a forma en que movía sus patas y miraba casi con desesperación hacia diestra y siniestra lo reflejaban, había que admitir que Sneasel era un poco rara, o más bien muy floja y distraída como para entablar una conversación razonable, clara prueba de eso es que no se había fijado que era un Pokémon si no hasta hace unos momentos. - ¿Podrías… Podrías decirme tu nombre? – Amablemente le preguntó Cyndaquil, intentando sonreír una vez más para así ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

Sneasel bostezó nuevamente y se dejó caer al suelo sentada, apoyándose de sus garras. – Mi nombre… es Satoko... – Dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera cansada, pero… ¿De qué podría estar cansado alguien que se la ha pasado durmiendo? – Mmm… ¿Y el tuyo? – Le preguntó mientras soltaba otro suspiro de cansancio, daba la impresión de que estuviera en lo mínimo interesada.

Mmm… mi nombre… es Shiru. – Respondió con una sonrisa a pesar de la actitud de Sneasel, y si aquella sonrisa era forzada, realmente se le daba bien, pues no parecía para nada enojado. – Bien, al menos es bueno que ya hayas despertado, estaba preocupado porque pensé que te había pasado algo, cuando empezaste a hablar pensé que un Onix te había golpeado la cabeza con fuerza y ahora... ¿Eh? – Cyndaquil se detuvo y retrocedió un poco. – Lo… Lo siento. – Se disculpó en voz baja algo apenado, luego observó a Sneasel y… - ¡O…Oye!

Sneasel se había quedado dormida sin que él se fijara, parecía que estuviese despierta, exceptuado por el detalle de que tenía sus ojos cerrados y roncaba a lo bajo. Cyndaquil apretó sus patitas enojado y…

¿Quién diablos le subió a la calefacción…? – Se quejó con voz pesada la floja Sneasel. - ¿Qué no ven que… - Sneasel abrió sus ojos de golpe, para su desgracia no se trataba de una simple avería, más bien era un indignado Cyndaquil que le observa nervioso, forzando una expresión de indignación en él, en su lomo, unas llamas que no se encontraban ahí ahora estaban encendidas, denotando lo molesto que el Pokémon Ratón de Fuego estaba.

Sneasel miró a sus costados, a cada lado había un Ascua que le afectaba, cansándola aun más de "lo que ya estaba", Sneasel intentó arañar ambas Ascuas con sus afiladas garras, lo cual hizo que éstas se dispersaran. – No entiendo porque estás enojado conmigo… - Murmuró soltando otro bostezo, sus ojos entrecerrados seguían resaltando la falta de interés por todo.

¡T…Tú actitud! – Le respondió con inseguridad el pequeño Pokémon de fuego. De un momento a otro las llamas de su lomo desaparecieron, así como las ascuas que acompañaban a Sneasel, incomodándola.

Sneasel ahora parecía confundida, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de nuevo, largando un simple bostezo. – Eres… un Pokémon muy extraño… - Le comentó la Pokémon Garra Rápida. - ¡O-Oye! ¡Y-Yo soy el que d-debería estar diciendo eso de ti! – Se quejó Cyndaquil. – ¿En qué lugar estamos? – Le interrumpió Sneasel; como si no hubiera estado escuchando una sola palabra de lo que Cyndaquil decía.

¿C-Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan distraído? – Se preguntó Cyndaquil mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro. – Estamos en una Playa… - Respondió finalmente. – A lo cual viene mi pregunta… ¿Qué hace un Pokémon de hielo en un lugar tan caliente como este? – Cuestionó Cyndaquil con curiosidad.

¿Pues que no es obvio…? ¡Estaba tomando el sol! – Respondió secamente, mientras tocaba la pluma en su cabeza, como si de un juego se tratara. – Estos Pokémon virtuales… parece que no vinieron dotados con sentido común. – Se dijo a sí misma mientras se encogía de hombros, aun "cansada"

Se podía divisar solo arena a kilómetros, al menos de este a oeste era lo único que se veía, al sur ya la situación cambiaba un poco, más adelante, a varios metros la arena comenzaba a ascender, y tomaba un color verdoso propio del pasto, no, eso era lo que había empezado a cubrir el suelo, éste seguía ascendiendo un poco más y continuaba; por último al sur el mar… ¿u océano? se abría paso, demostrando lo extenso que era.

Cyndaquil estaba hundido en el suelo, probablemente debido al comentario anterior de Sneasel, "¿Es que acaso me está tomando por estúpido?" Se preguntó a sí mismo, no, no valía la pena pensar en eso, quizá porque la respuesta era demasiado obvia, o Sneasel solo sabía crear malos entendidos, aunque más bien era la segunda…

El Pokémon Ratón de fuego se levantó a los pocos segundos, sacudiéndose la arena mientras La Pokémon Garra rápida se cuestionaba a sí misma cosas profundas y muy importantes. – Cyndaquil… tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay de comer? – Preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba una garra al estomago. Sí, eran preguntas profundas e importantes…

Cyndaquil suspiró resignado, era más que obvio que el haber hablado con esa Sneasel solo le había brindado dos cosas; 1: Un probable trauma; y 2: Unas ganas de lanzarla al sol y de tirarse al océano. – Mi madre siempre me lo dijo… no hables con extraños. – Suspiró triste.

Sneasel movió sus orejas por un momento, algo captó su atención de tal forma que hizo que ésta se despertara, observando a su alrededor apresuradamente, buscando el origen de aquello que captó tanto su atención, al parecer su oreja, que funcionaba como un sensor de sonido había detectado algo. Cyndaquil estaba intentando comentarle algo, pero ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención; pues intentaba descifrar que era, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de algo o alguien arrastrando igualmente algo, sonaba demasiado pesado como para ser un objeto, y muy poco rígido como para tratarse de algo inerte, definitivamente era un Pokémon.

¡Oye! Me… ¿Me estás escuchando? – Le preguntó Cyndaquil tímidamente, a pesar de todo no podía evitar actuar así, y no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que podía ser tan "amable" con alguien así.

Shhh… ¿no lo escuchas? – Le preguntó Sneasel sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, otro gesto grosero para el álbum…

Cyndaquil negó con la cabeza, algo enojado de no saber de qué iba Sneasel, parecía que en su intento de lograr una buena acción, había topado con una loca expulsada del manicomio, lo cual no resultaba ser una idea del todo descabellada para el Pokémon Ratón, no después de haber convivido más de 20 minutos con ella. – Alguien está en peligro… - Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, nada más.

Sneasel dirigió su mirada hacia el noroeste mientras se levantaba, ahora parecía más seria mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y… - Es mucho trabajo… - Murmuró antes de tirarse de espaldas y cerrar los ojos, Cyndaquil cayó de la misma forma, pero no exactamente para descansar. - ¡Por un momento pensé que hablabas enserio! – Le regañó Cyndaquil y las llamas en su lomo se prendieron nuevamente.

Sneasel dio un profundo suspiro y se levantó nuevamente. – Vámonos... – Fue lo único que dijo, ignorando nuevamente lo que decía Cyndaquil.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar sin aparente rumbo, ambos Pokémon llegaron a una especie de cueva ubicada muy cerca a la playa, había unos pocos árboles rodeándola del lado derecho; mientras que en el lado izquierdo solo había arena, propia de la playa. Sneasel simplemente apuntó con sus garras hacia la oscura cueva, de la cual no se podía divisar mucho debido a que estaba por anochecer. – ¿E-Es seguro entrar allí? – Preguntó Cyndaquil algo nervioso, pero no recibió respuesta de Sneasel, mientras que ésta, por su parte comenzó a caminar sin más, ignorando nuevamente al pobre Pokémon ratón el cual simplemente suspiró y le siguió.

**[b]****Beach Cave – Cueva en la Playa.[/b]**

Sneasel continuaba caminando tranquilamente, iba inclinada hacia delante, chocando sus garras entre sí como si de una carga se tratara, mientras llevaba una mirada somnolienta en su rostro, intentando no bostezar de lo aburrida y "cansada" que estaba.

Cyndaquil por otro lado parecía estar sufriendo los efectos de un inexistente frío, pues sus pasos eran lentos y no paraba de temblar con cada paso, mientras observaba nerviosamente todo a su alrededor, desde las musgosas rocas hasta el arenoso suelo que conformaban la cueva, poco a poco la cueva comenzó a oscurecer más y más, hasta el punto de que no se podía observar nada.- ¿Eh? ¿Quién apagó la luz? – Preguntó Sneasel confundida, y Cyndaquil solo se limitó a encender las llamas de su lomo. - ¡Ah! No me había fijado que tenía los ojos cerrados. – Se excusó mientras llevaba una de sus garras a la nuca y se frotaba.

Cyndaquil decidió pasar de eso por el momento, ya aprendería a vivir con eso después, espero a que Sneasel comenzara a caminar nuevamente y comenzó a seguirla, al parecer la cueva solo dirigía a un solo camino, el cual parecía extenderse interminablemente, o al menos esa era la impresión que dejaba. Sneasel por otro lado comenzó a tocar las rocas que mantenían en pie la cueva, revisándolas una a una como si de algo vital se tratara; Cyndaquil quiso abstenerse de preguntar, pero de todas maneras ya estaba condenado, al menos a más de unas cuantas horas encerrado en una cueva con una Sneasel que tiene graves problemas de atención. _"¿Que podría ser peor?"_ Se dijo mentalmente antes de preguntar. - ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Revisando si es lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir. – Dijo en voz baja, pero Cyndaquil tuvo la sensación de que no le había respondido a él, si no que había preguntado oportunamente… _"Lo sabía"_ Pensó al largar un suspiro de resignación, Satoko era un caso perdido...

¿A eso me trajiste aquí? – Le preguntó algo decepcionado, a lo que Sneasel ladeó la cabeza negando. – ¿Entonces a que viniste aquí? – Le cuestionó con una chispa de ilusión.

…No lo recuerdo bien… - Respondió con inocencia, al parecer ahora le estaba prestando un poco más de atención a Cyndaquil, eso era un avance, y también un indicio de que no tenía problemas mentales o algo por el estilo…

La hoja en la cabeza de Sneasel se movió lentamente, y ésta abrió sus ojos de golpe. - ¡Los pasos! – Exclamó alarmada y comenzó a correr, adentrándose más a la cueva.

¿Q-Que? ¡O-Oye Espérame! – Le rogó Cyndaquil; pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, la silueta de Sneasel ya se había desvanecido en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Instintivamente y sin pensarlo, él siguió en vano a Sneasel intentando alcanzarla pero al parecer era más rápida de lo que Cyndaquil suponía. _Debe ser el exceso de energía acumulado_ Pensó mientras jadeaba del cansancio, a los pocos minutos ya había desistido de correr, e intentaba reponer energías.

Hasta ahora se había empezado a fijar en lo tenebroso que era el sitio donde estaban, la única chispa de claridad provenía del lomo de Cyndaquil, lo demás, era solo penumbra rodeándolo, y a veces le daba la escalofriante sensación de que ésta se acercaba un centímetros más a él cada vez que… ¿parpadeaba? - ¿Cómo es que termino metido en estos problemas…? Realmente no debo hablar con extraños más nunca… - Se cuestionó a sí mismo aunque muy en el fondo sabía que ya era muy tarde para prometerse esas cosas a sí mismo, sin duda jamás encontraría un caso peor que el de Satoko, ni aunque lo intentara, y ahora que estaba atado a buscarla temiendo que algún peligro pudiese atraparla, se vio obligado a la tarea de buscarla sin importar cuan profundo fuera aquel tedioso lugar.

¡Satoko! – Llamó en vano a su floja compañera. – _Apuesto a que debe estar durmiendo en alguna parte… no me sorprendería_. – Pensó, y muy probablemente era así, pero aun sabiendo eso, Shiru no podría sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo, al menos no hasta cerciorarse de que lo que él pensaba era lo correcto.

Así que sin más que hacer, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, a lo mejor Satoko ya se había adentrado mucho a la cueva, y por eso no había respondido a su llamado, aun así la cueva parecía muy poco habitada, los pocos Pokémon que Shiru logró divisar en su camino solo eran unos cuantos Caterpie en grupos arrastrando Metapods apresuradamente, tanto así, que así como Satoko hizo, hicieron caso omiso de él. _Esto debe ser algún tipo de maldición. _Aseguró Cyndaquil en su mente, y quizá de eso se trataba, no había forma alguna de averiguarlo... no ahora. - ¡Satoko! – Gritó nuevamente, ésta vez con más fuerza, ya le empezaba a desesperar el caminar sin un rumbo fijo, y también el hecho de no tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo regresar. – _No entiendo cuando me convertí en alguien tan desafortunado_ – Susurró mientras una pesada aura de temor caía sobre su cabeza.

¿Dónde se metió ese raro Cyndaquil? Juraría que me estaba siguiendo… - Una leve voz resonó en las pequeñas orejas de Shiru, era muy débil, pero el pudo comprender muy bien lo que decía; y con algo de enojo, corrió hacia ella._ ¡¿Yo soy el raro?! ¿Es que ella no se ve en un espejo?_ Pensaba Cyndaquil al correr; poco a poco una luz muy tenue comenzó a vislumbrarse en el ambiente, y apresurando su paso, se acercó a dicha luz.

Shiru, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados los abrió un poco para divisar que había, ahora se encontraban, probablemente en una parte más alejada de la playa, aun habían unas pocas palmas con algunas pocas bayas del lado derecho según la perspectiva de Cyndaquil, tapizadas por las plantas más pequeñas; que desde lejos realmente parecían alguna especie de tapete. Por otro lado; del lado izquierdo el vasto mar se abría paso hasta el fondo, con algunas pocas y furibundas olas meciéndose desde el fondo, y arrastrándose por la arena y luego siendo absorbidas nuevamente por el mar, como si de algún tipo de fuerza magnética se tratara. Y por último, al fondo estaba Satoko, la floja Sneasel quien se mantenía de pie, observando fijamente algo o alguien, así que Shiru levantó un poco más su cabeza para observar al otro desconocido, un Sableye sostenía algo verde entre sus patas que curiosamente era un poquito más grande que el, mientras que en una de sus garras, había una especie de aura negra, como si estuviera conteniendo algún ataque.

Curioso, Shiru se acercó más hasta donde Sneasel estaba, Sableye se alarmó al observar al Ratón de fuego, y retrocedió de un salto, acercando más la extraña aura negra a la cosa verde. – Satoko… que pasa… ¿es amigo tuyo? – Le preguntó, pero ella negó con la cabeza, toda la flojera de su rostro había desaparecido, y solo miraba con seriedad al Sableye, que de alguna forma, emitía una extraña sensación de peligro a su alrededor.

Ahora que Shiru estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa verde que sostenía Sableye amenazadoramente era un indefenso Metapod, el cual había terminado como un rehén del siniestro Pokémon. Cyndaquil, entre sorprendido y asustado retrocedió un poco, pero a los pocos segundos se armó de valor y se acercó a Satoko. – ¡D-Deja ir a ese pobre Metapod! ¡N-No está molestando a nadie! – Le ordenó Cyndaquil, se podía sentir algo de autoridad en sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, un enorme temor de la responsabilidad que éstas acarreaban.

¡De ninguna manera! ¡Le haré pagar por lo que hizo! – Respondió con furia Sableye, Cyndaquil estaba listo para acercarse más, pero Satoko se limitó a interponer su pata. – Es peligroso… - Murmuró Sneasel, aun se podía sentir; con creces la flojera en su voz, quizá así era, o se había vuelto tan típico para ella, que terminó por convertirse en algo ya predeterminado.

Cyndaquil le devolvió la mirada con preocupación. – P-pero no podemos abandonar a ese Metapod… - Le respondió Cyndaquil, a simple vista uno ya podía fijarse en que tan bueno era él, hasta alguien tan distraída como Satoko.

Nuevamente Cyndaquil dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante a lo que Sableye retrocedió; Sin decir nada Sneasel se abalanzó hacia el Sableye, podría considerarse un movimiento bruto, pero en realidad no lo era tanto, pues Sneasel era increíblemente rápida, y en cuestión de segundos, acortó la relativamente larga distancia que a ambos separaba (Sneasel y Sableye) Levantó sus filosas garras para atacar a Sableye, el cual a duras penas y con mucha suerte logró esquivarlo; resbalándose con su propio peso más el de Metapod, y haciendo así que las garras de Satoko quedaran incrustadas en la palma tras Sableye. – ¡Ja! Te dije que era inútil, ahora veréis que conmigo no s…! – Las palabras de Sableye fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte ruido, la agitación que Sneasel provocó sobre la palmera hizo que algunas bayas enormes cayeran sobre la cabeza de Sneasel, obligándolo a soltar a Metapod para sobarse su cabeza.

Metapod lentamente se alejó de Sableye, y para cuando éste recobró su postura, un enorme chichón adornada su redonda cabeza. - ¡Argghh! ¡Ya verán! ¡¡Kyaaaaa!! – Gritó con fuerza, y a los pocos segundos, dos Sableyes acudieron a su llamado. – ¡No dejaré que salgan de aquí con vida! – Gritó furibundo; quizá el incidente con las pesadas bayas era una muestra de lo frágil que era (?)

Cyndaquil ahora aterrorizado empezó a retroceder, la verdad era que ni él, ni probablemente Sneasel tenían experiencia alguna en batallas, y enfrentarse a tres Sableye en su primera batalla era algo… - E-Eso no es justo! – Reclamó Cyndaquil como si fuera un niño pequeño.

La vida es injusta, así como ésta será su tumba. – Respondió con malicia uno de los Sableye pero…

¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? – Preguntó inocentemente Sneasel, pero eso solo agravó la ira de los Sableye, quienes ahora estaban avergonzados.

Shiru nuevamente se armó de valentia, y dio dos pasos hacia delante. – N-No importa cuantos sean ¡Los venceremos! – No fue hasta ese momento que Shiru hizo conciencia de lo que decía. _E-Eso es lo más estúpido que he podido hacer. _Pensó avergonzado pero ya no había marcha atrás. – ¡S-Satoko! Tenemos que…! ¡¿Satoko?! – Cyndaquil, entre molesto y aterrado observó a su compañera, estaba de pie, con sus ojos cerrados y roncando despacio. ¡¿Cómo puede quedarse dormida en un momento así?! - ¡¡Satoko!! – Le gritó Cyndaquil y nuevamente le atacó con sus Ascuas.

Una gota recorrió los rostros de los Sableye, quienes ahora a duras penas podían contener sus risas, pero a los pocos segundos se calmaron y la tensión de una batalla recobró el ambiente. Metapod se escondió tras la sombra de Cyndaquil y Sneasel, no podían huir, pues Metapod era demasiado lento, e irse sin él, sería mucho peor que perder contra Sableye allí.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estaban rodeados, uno de los Sableyes ágilmente se colocó tras ellos, sellando la ruta de la cueva, otro saltó a su izquierda; del lado de la playa, mientras que el líder de ellos, el inconfundible Sableye de chichón permaneció allí, encerrando a los tres Pokémon contra las palmas de coco a su derecha; Sneasel alzó sus garras, ya nuevamente despierta y lista para luchar. Y así, sin más comenzó la agitada batalla, uno de los Sableye velozmente se acercó a Sneasel e intentó atacarle con sus garras, ésta oportunamente se dejó caer hacia atrás, y tomó la garra del Sableye para golpear uno de los cristales en su cabeza con su codo, Sableye se liberó de Sneasel y retrocedió inmediatamente.

Cyndaquil se impresionó al ver lo buena que era Sneasel luchando, tanto que se distrajo, y si Metapod no le hubiera advertido oportunamente, hubiera sido derrotado de un solo golpe, pues Sableye intentó usar sus garras como taladro, aun así, a Cyndaquil solo le bastó caer al suelo (aunque no fue realmente un movimiento pensado) y viendo su oportunidad lo embistió desde atrás, lanzandolo hacia el Sableye del chichón, éste lo esquivó saltando hacia la derecha, pero fue a dar contra la Palma de Bayas de hace un rato provocando que algunas otras Bayas cayeran, golpeandolo. _Uno fuera_ Pensó contento Shiru.

Satoko se encontraba ocupada intentando repeler los ataques que Sableye le lanzaba, solo consistían en algunos Arañazos; y de vez en cuando algunos intentos de Malicioso fallidos; ya ella comenzaba a cansarse de dichos ataques, así que se apresuró a contraatacar con el mismo ataque; solo le bastó rozar su pata contra el pecho de Sableye marcándolo con el doloroso trazo de sus filosas garras, inmediatamente; y haciendo buen uso de su agilidad le golpeó con su codo, lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza y dejándolo noqueado allí.

El último Sableye; el del chichón, ahora frustrado se lanzó contra Sneasel, intentando acabarla. - ¡Ten cuidado! – Pero aun así, ya era muy tarde para gritar, Sneasel estaba demasiado distraída como para escuchar, así como "cansada" para esquivar. - ¡Eres mía! – Le gritó Sableye.

Cyndaquil no pudo observar nada, más bien no quiso, se sentía tan inutilizado y asustado por no haber podido ayudar a su amiga. Todo permaneció en silencio… Cyndaquil decidió abrir los ojos; una chispa de esperanza se alzó en él, oportunamente Metapod logró detener a Sableye con su fortaleza, pero ahora un extraño brillo comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo enteramente, y una extraña forma empezó a emerger de la brillante y cegadora luz, que parecía más bien un blanco manto que solo podía significar una cosa: Metapod estaba evolucionando.

Aquel brillante manto dejó sorprendidos a los cuatro Pokémon aun concientes, Cyndaquil, Sneasel, Sableye y a Metapod mismo; ahora el manto pareció romperse en pedazos, como si de un espejo se tratara, y la silueta de una hermosa mariposa hacia presencia: un Butterfree.

Aun la batalla no había acabado; así que Butterfree hizo uso de su Disparo Demora para amarrar a Sableye en sus resistentes hilos mientras que Sneasel le golpeaba con su codo en la cabeza, para dejarlo fuera de combate, finalmente la batalla había encontrado su fin.

Sneasel se sentó en el suelo, tranquila, mientras Butterfree volaba a su alrededor, bastante contento de su nueva apariencia y por último Cyndaquil empujaba a los Sableye contra la palma de bayas para que Butterfree los amarrara con su Disparo Demora.

Humm… ¿Son ustedes un Equipo de Rescate? – Preguntó Butterfree algo nervioso.

Shiru le observó algo extrañado, y luego miró a Sneasel, quien se reponía del arduo trabajo. Cyndaquil asintió aun sabiendo que no era así. – Mi nombre es Seilen… - Continuó Butterfree. – Yo… Ustedes son impresionantes y… quería unirme a su equipo. – Le comentó. – Sé que puedo parecer algo débil, pero… estoy segura de que podré ayudar en lo que pueda. – Continuó la Butterfree, ilusionada con la idea de ser aceptada.

Shiru lo meditó por un momento, al igual que ella, su sueño había sido formar un Equipo de Rescate para ayudar a los Pokémon en peligro, y… quitandole lo floja y loca, Sneasel parecía ser una excelente luchadora además de alguien con buen corazón… pues al parecer pocas cosas le quitaban el sueño y seguramente, una de esas era ver a alguien en peligro aunque bueno, a veces tenía sus bajones… pero no se le podía exigir mucho, ella era así después de todo. Así que Shiru aceptó alegre. – ¡Bienvenida al grupo Seilen! – Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Ahora solo quedaba un obstaculo más, y ese era convencer a la Sneasel de que también hiciera parte del grupo, Shiru se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle sobre los equipos de rescate, Sneasel permaneció atenta, parecía tomar cada palabra de Cyndaquil en su mente, pero… _¿Cuando se callará…? Tengo sueño… Quizá si digo sí a todo lo que comente me deje en paz pronto_ – Sneasel, quisieras formar un… - ¡Sí! – Le interrumpió ella enérgicamente, y Shiru se alejó enseguida, entre impresionado por lo energetica que se tornó al "escuchar" la propuesta y lo contento que estaba de poder formar un equipo de rescate.

Y así… los tres Pokémon: Shiru, Satoko y Seilen formaron un equipo de rescate, y así como a Treecko y Clefairy, muchas desventuras y misterios aguardan en su camino, y muy pronto… los caminos de ambos grupos se cruzarían… pero… que tan bueno sería eso? Solo el futuro aguardaba con la respuesta.


	3. ¿Y ahora como salimos?

Capitulo 3:

¡Primera Exploración Exitosa! Pero…

¿…Y ahora cómo salimos…?

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Clefairy me está arrastrando, sí, se supone que para ese entonces deberíamos estar lejos MUY lejos del bosque pero no… - Es… increíble… ¡Clefairy! ¡No me digas que has estado dando vueltas en círculos mientras me arrastras! ¡¿Cómo es que regresamos al principio?! – Le miré fastidiado y furioso, no solía actuar así, pero Clefairy era una de esas personas que a primera vista te sacan de quicio totalmente.

Grr… ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es… Es tu culpa por no colaborar! – Me gritó Clefairy en respuesta a mis quejas, no podía creerlo, bueno, todo lo que provenía de esta singular Pokémon era sin duda malo, o muy malo o pésimo.

¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si tú me noqueaste cuando entramos en el sendero de árboles! ¿Cómo esperabas que te ayudara si me golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza. – Le respondí mientras me sobaba la cabeza; para mi desgracia… Clefairy era tan fuerte como testaruda… y bueno… ella es MUY testaruda… - _Grrr… y todo por que le dije que nos íbamos a perder si ella nos guiaba… ahora ni siquiera recuerdo cual era el camino… _– Me quejaba mentalmente; una agria lagrima recorrió mi pobre rostro; ya había soportado suficiente para toda una vida…

La noche ya había caído de lleno en el ambiente, y no quedaba ni un solo rastro del reciente crepúsculo que se había perdido en la eternidad de un día que nunca volverá; un día que… para empezar no quería que hubiese llegado… Finalmente me digné a levantar, aun podía sentir los pedazos de piedra que se despegaban de mi ya maltrecho cuerpo de Treecko, a este paso el Treecko que me prestó su cuerpo terminará por lanzarme algún tipo de extraña maldición, y si tengo suerte, Clefairy la recibirá por mí.

Aunque bueno, estoy seguro que hasta al omnipotente dios Pokémon le temblarían las rodillas… (si es que tiene…) de tener a un Pokémon tan… tan… tan… Clefairy como Hayley… sí… ella ya era otro nivel… habría que crearle su propia palabra para identificarla en un diccionario; aunque en todo caso estoy seguro que cuando alguien quiere usar la palabra "fastidio" terminarían por decir "Hayley" aunque fuera por error… Me reí al pensar en eso, aunque más que un "tonto" pensamiento… podría terminar siendo verdad.

Las señas de dolor habían desaparecido por suerte, quizá era algún tipo de efecto secundario causado por el momento de risa, pero ese no era el punto… al menos ya tenía algo que agradecer desde que desperté en el cuerpo de Treecko. Miré a Clefairy por un momento, seguía hablando sin parar; pero solo alcanzaba a entender "Bla bla… Tú… bla bla Culpa…" Suficiente… no quería ni terminar de entender que era lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿Qué te hizo pensar que ibas por buen camino Clefairy? – Le pregunté sarcásticamente; ella no pareció entender, mi suerte estaba mejorando gracias a Arceus…

Es mi instinto femenino, nunca me ha fallado. ¡Definitivamente algo malo pasa con el bosque! ¡Estoy segura de que no soy yo! – Se defendió Clefairy… sin duda alguna, ella era algo más.

_Sinceramente… tu sentido femenino apesta… _– Pensé, así como también pensé en la posibilidad de decirlo… si claro; sería como condenarme a una pena de muerte; en definitiva... – Pero de nuevo… ¿como saldremos de aquí? – Le pregunté, aunque bueno… podría obtener una buena respuesta de cualquiera… que no fuera Clefairy. Si existía una forma de salir de éste bosque, de mí dependía encontrarla…

Me golpeé en la cabeza con fuerza, no sabía aun que clase de pecado capital había cometido como para haberme ganado a una compañera tan linda y carismática como la bolita rosa que está arrasando con todo rastro de mi paciencia y cordura… - Es una maldición Unown… - Dije en voz baja, Clefairy me miró incrédula, como dudando ya de mi estado mental… ¡Yo debería estar haciendo eso; por Arceus!

Bueno, creo que ya era suficiente cháchara por el momento… de seguir así iba a terminar pasando de Treecko a Chatot… aunque bueno… si pasar a ser un Chatot me terminaría por librar de Clefairy… asumiría el riesgo gustoso… sí… sin duda alguna…

A causa de la noche los árboles solo albergaban penumbra tras sus siniestras formas, era terrorífico, pero después de lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy… no lo es tanto como lo pensé… - Bien, vámonos Clefairy… se hará más tarde. – Concluí al adentrarme al sendero por el cual habíamos llegado dos veces ya a este lugar, y espero que esta última vez sea la final. – Clefairy tenía un aire de valentía, y podía escucharla susurrarse así misma cosas que no entendía cada vez que las oscuras ramas crujían entre sí, si mirábamos hacia el cielo, podíamos ver un relativamente angosto pasaje que daba directo al cielo estrellado; la luna se asomaba levemente entre los árboles lo cual indicaba exactamente que hora era… por desgracia nunca había sido bueno para guiarme así que lo ignoré por completo… quizá de esa forma no me desespere tanto…

Oye Treecko… ¿realmente sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Preguntó nerviosa la Bolita Rosa, su actitud había cambiado drásticamente; ¿quizá era algún efecto del miedo? No lo sé… ¡pero estaba feliz de que así fuera! Pero bueno… ahora era tiempo de una pequeña venganza… Negué con la cabeza tranquilamente, y le sonreí a Clefairy; lo único que logré fue que se pusiera más nerviosa… pues que bueno, por que eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, heh.

¡T-Treecko! – Me gritó furiosa y comenzó a abofetearme con fuerza; creo que de alguna forma me lo merecía ésta vez; pero… - ¡Sácanos de aquí Treecko! – Me ordenó molesta, aunque en medio de sus gritos pude notar algún tono de suplica; ¿quizá esa era la forma especial de Hayley de pedir favores? Será mejor que empiece a practicar como leer mentes…

Una vez logré liberarme de los doblebofetones de Clefairy, me concentré del todo en buscar una salida; si mi sentido arac… ¡de Treecko! No me falla… - Quizá si seguimos al este…

¡¿Quizá?! – Me replicó incrédula Clefairy, noté como levemente alzaba sus garras, un sudor frío recorrió todo mi rostro, y me apresuré a decir la primera estupidez que se me viniera en mente. – ¡A-Al sur será mejor! – Fue lo primero que pensé; y si Arceus realmente está de mi lado entonces llegaríamos a la salida pronto… por mí bien que sea así. Clefairy intentó cruzarse de brazos, aun tenía su mirada asesina posada en mí, si todo salía mal; probablemente hoy estaré acompañando a Pinsir…

Así que exactamente como lo indiqué, partimos rumbo al sur; pero… ¿Exactamente cual era el sur? – ¿huh? ¡¿Acaso me viste cara de brújula?! – Me regañó Clefairy al preguntarle, de alguna forma sabía que reaccionaría así; así como también tenía muy en cuenta que si no hacía algo rápido otra lluvia de bofetones caería sobre mí. Entonces… decidí hacer de que sabía hacia donde caminábamos, y me dirigí rumbo a lo desconocido, seguida de mi secuestradora/abusadora y próximamente asesina…

Las cosas no estaban saliendo realmente como lo pensé; me sentía aun más perdido de lo que probablemente Clefairy estaba al guiarnos a una posible salida, pero nuestro estado actual se lo debíamos a Clefairy, sí… si ella no me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, ya estaría muy lejos del bosque, y de ella con toda seguridad…

Continuamos caminando sin rumbo fijo, en algunas ocasiones tomaba repentinamente hacia la izquierda, otras veces hasta la derecha… y en algunos casos mi querida amiga Hayley me ayudaba a recordar… a base de golpes contra árboles… sí, ella era demasiado amable… - Hayley… creo que esto no está funcionando… - Le dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza, como dije antes, Hayley tenía mucha fuerza… demasiada.

Ya la luna se había posado en medio del pasillo de árboles arriba, no tenía mucha certeza de lo que eso implicaba, pero tal vez… y solo tal vez podría significarse que ya era la media noche; Clefairy soltó un sonoro bostezo; sus ojos ya parecían bastante somnolientos y afectados por la falta de sueño, algo que no me sorprendía pues yo también sentía ese mismo pesar recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, y adormeciendo mis sentidos poco a poco.

Continué caminando sin la mayor importancia, Hayley había permanecido extrañamente callada, pero eso resultaba ser algo muy bueno, pues ahora lo que más deseaba e imploraba a Arceus era un poco de paz y tranquilidad para descansar… y hay fue cuando me di cuenta… - Ese sonido… - Afortunadamente mis sentidos se despertaron por unos segundos, los suficientes como para captar un sonido especial, que hizo que me espabilara inmediatamente; era el inconfundible ruido de un riachuelo muy cerca… y eso significaba dos cosas… Una: Que podríamos reponer algo de energia. Y dos: … bueno, tal vez era solo una, pero ese no es el punto.

Con prisas comencé a caminar rápidamente, intentaba no correr para no perder el rastro de aquel ruido que con los pasos se hacía más fuerte, pronto llegamos al final de la fila de árboles, un hermoso y pacifico riachuelo, con varios Chinchou y Lanturn iluminando se abría paso hasta mucho más lejos, no solo había encontrado un pequeño riachuelo para reponer energías, si no la salida del "Simple" bosque.

Más adelante, tras el riachuelo se alzaban algunos montes pequeños, que no eran lo suficientemente altos como para impedir la total visión de lo que había después de ellos; se trataba de la pradera nuevamente aunque en otra parte, era mejor que seguir "encerrados" en el extenso bosque. - ¿Ves Hayley? Te dije que sabía lo que hacía. – Mentí con cierto nervio, francamente yo era el más sorprendido de haberlo logrado, quizá me estaba infraestimando más de lo debido… Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Clefairy. – ¿Huh? ¿Hayley? – Pregunté mientras giraba hacia atrás, pero mis palabras se habían ido con el viento, y Hayley no estaba… seguro en aquel momento de sueño nos habíamos terminado por separar… y Hayley seguía perdida en el bosque… sola… ¡Genial! - ¡Soy libre! – Grité emocionado.

- ¿Huh? ¡O-Oye! – Una Vulpix que bajaba la pequeña colina se acercó corriendo, no parecía extraña, lo único que podría llamar la atención de ella era un colgante con una brillante piedra de color anaranjado que, por momentos parecía emanar fuego de ella, aunque extrañamente parecía reprimida; bueno, no pueden esperar que conozca la razón, soy solo un Treecko después de todo.

Pero en todo caso, creo que jamás conocería a alguien peor que Clefairy, por lo que me aventuré a hablar con Vulpix; _¿Que podría ser peor?_ Pensé… pobre de mí; realmente no tenía idea alguna de lo que me esperaba… - Hola. – Le saludé secamente, creo que ya me estaba dejando de sorprender tanto ver Pokémons hablando; pero en serio, si yo todavía fuera un humano ya estaría nadando en dinero con Pokémons así.

Noté que ella me estaba mirando extraño; demonios, creo que hice algo raro, no; el simple hecho de que estuviera aquí de pie con el cuerpo de un Treecko que no me pertenecía ya era muy raro de por sí, bastante diría yo. _Pero creo que si insisto con el tema de que soy un humano terminaré en algún tipo de manicomio Pokémon y eso no es bueno…_ Deduje inmediatamente; creo que lo mejor sería intentar actuar como un Treecko normal; pero… ¿Cómo actuaban los Treecko normales? _Buena pregunta… ¿Quizá solo debería ser yo mismo? No; eso no funcionaría… _Vulpix siguió mirándome extraño, y por un momento me recordó a Clefairy; eso me dio escalofríos… enserio._ ¿Quizá fue algún tipo de advertencia? Nah… me estoy volviendo paranoico._ Pensé; realmente debí haberme hecho caso en ese momento…

¿En qué… en que te puedo ayudar? – Le pregunté finalmente, saliendo de aquel circulo vicioso en el que yo era siempre el rarito. Me quedé observándole, intentando parecer normal; aunque para eso tendría que definir normal primero o al menos en Pokémon; porque todo lo que he visto hasta ahora no ha sido para nada normal; o eso creo.

No… solo buscaba a alguien; pero creo que no está aquí; y ya es muy tarde… - Comentó ella preocupada; me compadecí por un momento, aunque realmente no sabía a quién se refería Vulpìx. – Bueno; no es la primera vez que se desaparece así; supongo que mañana vendrá como siempre lo hace. – Genial; ahora la chica hablaba sola; ¿Ven a que me refería?

Entiendo… - Ahora era mi turno de mirarle raro; creo que resultaba más divertido cuando eras tú el que lanzaba la mirada; pero por desgracia creo que no tendría un chance así nuevamente; ni ahora, ni nunca.

¡Ah! Lo siento. Mi nombre es Hasumi. – Me dijo con una sonrisa, ahora parecía bastante alegre y animada; quizá no era rara después de todo; aunque yo no soy el más indicado para decidir que es normal y que no.

Yo… _No; mi nombre es demasiado raro para ser de Pokémon; me lo dijo una experta._ – Pensé antes de revelarle mi nombre; y decidí finalmente no decirlo. – Mi nombre es… ¡Treecko!

¿huh? Pero si tu eres un… - Ahora ella se tornó confusa, tanto así que se sentó por un momento a pensarlo; Qué… ¿Qué era lo que había que pensar sobre eso? Tal vez no fui bastante seguro. - ¡Ah! ¡Lo entiendo! – Respondió de un momento a otro chocando su pata con la otra. Una gota de sudor recorrió mi cabeza. – Es uno de esos juegos de palabras raros; pero me confunden esas cosas. – Decía mientras adoptaba una expresión confusa. – No importa; Es un placer Treecko; ¿Ya te dije mi nombre verdad? – Preguntó con curiosidad; como si realmente no supiera si lo hizo o no; ¿Perdón?

Sí; lo hiciste, te llamas Hasumi; ¿no? – Le respondí con inseguridad; ella hizo un gesto de disculpa y sonrió nuevamente.

Perdón; suelo ser algo distraída. – Rió nerviosamente mientras sacaba su lengua un poco. – Pero… ¿Qué haces en éste lugar a la mitad de la noche? – Continuó cuestionando; creo que no quería revivir mis "lindos" momentos en el bosque; así que me fui por lo más obvio.

Pues… Soy un Pokémon de Hierba, ¿No? – Bueno; era lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir en tan poco tiempo; y mirándolo desde ese lado; tenía sentido… creo.

Vulpix ladeó su cabeza hacia su derecha; donde daba el bosque. – Ya veo… ¿Entonces vives en ese bosque? – Me preguntó tranquilamente a lo que yo negué con la cabeza inmediatamente; por unos segundos tuve la sensación de que si decía lo contrario terminaría dando tours en ese lugar y eso no era realmente para nada bueno. – Ya veo… tenía la esperanza de que me guiaras; pensé que podría encontrar a mi hermana allí. – Dijo largando un suspiro de resignación; nuevamente me compadecí pero realmente decirle mentiras solo haría que los dos termináramos perdidos en el bosque… bueno, yo por segunda vez.

Suspiré de la misma forma; ya me sentía como todo un inútil, y eso que estaba en un "Equipo de Exploración" Algo no oficial… pues logré escapar de Hayley a tiempo, ¿pero como íbamos formar un equipo de Exploración si no podíamos salir de un simple bosque? ¿Siguiendo la intuición femenina de ella? Creo que de ser así pronto terminaríamos en el estomago de un Ursaring o algo así…

Ella apartó su mirada del bosque y se dirigió a mí. – Entonces si no vives en éste bosque… ¿Dónde estás viviendo? ¿Estás perdido acaso? – Me preguntó; y con eso me trajo de vuelta al tema de que iba a hacer ahora, estaba solo y desorientado, con éste cuerpo de Treecko. – No lo sé la verdad… desperté hace poco y no recuerdo nada realmente. – De alguna forma sentí que mentía; pero eso era realmente lo que me estaba sucediendo, lo único que me quedaba de mi anterior vida era la increíble convicción de ser (o por lo menos haber sido) un humano y mi nombre como tal. Por un momento me dio una sensación de Deja vu al decir eso…

Vulpix se desanimó por un segundo, pero se repuso casi inmediatamente. - ¡Bueno! Creo que podrías pasar la noche en mi casa. – Me ofreció tranquilamente, mis ojos se iluminaron por un momento; finalmente había encontrado algo de caridad… aunque eso no sonará muy bien… Asentí sin perder el tiempo; finalmente podría descansar tranquilamente, y todo se lo debía a la amable Vulpix.

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso; supuse que debía seguirla, y eso fue lo que hice tras subir lo poco de la colina, me di cuenta de que no era tan pequeña como pensé, aunque tampoco tan alta. Vulpix bajó la colina corriendo, iba tan rápido que llegó un momento en el que acabó por resbalarse y caer de espaldas en el suelo. – Ha-Hasumi, ¡¿Estás bien?! – Le pregunté en vano antes de lanzarme de la misma forma, aunque a diferencia de ella, ya tuve más cuidado al derrapar en la colina, y al estar a una distancia considerable del suelo salté. Hasumi continuaba riendo un poco en el suelo, aunque se le notaba un poco adolorida no perdió tiempo en lamentarse y se levantó. – Estoy bien. – dijo mientras sonreía nerviosa; otra gota de sudor recorrió mi cabeza. Creo que esta es la quinta vez…

Pero para mí fortuna luego de eso no hubieron más contratiempos de ese tipo… Hasumi resultaba ser una chica bastante agradable, divertida y animada, aunque realmente hiperactiva algunas veces, no tenía certeza de su edad; pero podría asegurar que aun era joven. Además debía admitir que sus locuras me causaban bastante gracia, y ya necesitaba un descanso realmente…

Pronto llegamos a la aldea donde Hasumi vivía; las casas aquí tenían un aspecto terriblemente indio, como si se tratara de chozas aunque había que admitir que el lugar lucía bastante tenebroso, bueno, quizá; solo quizá era porque era media noche. La aldea se extendía hasta mucho más adelante; tanto así que no podía divisar el final, más bien se trataba de un pueblecillo. – ¡Bienvenido a Hoja Otoño! – Me habló con su ánimo habitual. – Aunque ahora mismo todos están durmiendo. – Continuó con una risilla.

Afortunadamente la "casa" de Hasumi era de las primeras, así que no fue si no desviarnos a la tercera choza del lado derecho y listo; eran más amplias de lo que aparentaban; aunque eso se debía más al hecho de que carecía totalmente de paredes en el interior, además de que la casa se dividía en dos partes al fondo; La primera; del lado derecho estaba ordenada y limpia, parecía relucir; mientras que la del lado izquierdo estaba desordenada, aunque conservaba lo relativamente… limpia.

En la parte de adelante; del lado derecho había un reducido espacio bastante ordenado, oh, además aquí las camas montones de paja bien ordenadas y acomodadas en un lugar; me imagino el dolor de cabeza que debe ser ordenar eso…

Perdón por el desastre; es que cuando a mi hermana se le ocurre algo no hay nada que la detenga, y todo se le olvida. – Se excusó con una sonrisa, bueno… al menos ya sabía que la hermana de Hasumi no era realmente igual a ella; ¿una lástima?

_aun así estoy contento de hallar un lugar donde descansar…_ – Pensé tranquilo, el sueño comenzaba a cobrar cuentas una vez más… y yo no estaba dispuesto a luchar más contra él; ya tenía mi acta de rendición lista. – _Algo de tranquilidad…_ – Pensé contento; quizá las cosas de ahora en adelante empezarían a marchar bien… al menos ese era el aspecto que tenían.

Me quedé de pie en la entrada; pero Hasumi jaló mi pata. – No seas tímido, entra. – Insistió con una sonrisa; ¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirle que no a alguien como ella? Me limité a entrar por las buenas. Vulpix se sentó en el medio y lanzó un bostezo; lo cual me recordó lo somnoliento que yo también estaba, e hizo que mis ojos comenzaran a pesar nuevamente; ya me preocuparía por Hayley luego… realmente estaba agotado en este momento.

Caminé lentamente hacia delante; Vulpix solo señaló la el espacio reducido del lado derecho; imaginé que sería ese, así que para cuando ella quiso señalarlo, ya yo estaba caminando hacia ese lugar. Me dirigí a Hasumi nuevamente, quien seguía de pie ahora mirando hacia la salida. - ¿No piensas descansar? – Le pregunté; ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. – Esperaré por mi hermana.

Hasumi era una chica bastante dedicada al parecer… sacrificar su sueño para esperar a su hermana; pero… ¿qué clase de hermana podría robarle el sueño a su pobre hermanita? – _Pobre Hasumi…_ – Pensé antes de recostarme en la "cama" la cual resultaba ser bastante cómoda de alguna forma. Todo estaba a oscuras ya; aun podía sentir la estática presencia de Hasumi cerca; pero eso no me aturdía mucho, pues tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme; como por ejemplo: ¿que había provocado que terminara en éste cuerpo? O ¿Existia alguna forma de regresar a la normalidad? Para ser un primer día en éste mundo había resultado algo agotador; pero debía admitirlo, una batalla Pokémon era algo emocionante, así como el explorar lugares desconocidos, lo único que no me gustó fue el perderme con Clefairy. – _Pero supongo que nada es perfecto… –_ Pensé.

Comencé a esforzarme por recordar algo de mi pasado; algún indicio que pudiera brindarme una pista por la cual empezar; pero por más que lo intentaba, nada surgía… me esforcé una vez más; pero lo único que obtuve fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas ganas horribles de gritarle a algo; pero aparte de eso… absolutamente nada.

Cerré los ojos ahora intentando descansar de verdad; creo que era muy pronto para intentar recordar algo, así que simplemente me limité a descansar… pero de repente algo interrumpió mi sueño nuevamente… era un… ¿un ronquido? Me levanté y miré hacia la puerta, era Hasumi; al parecer hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero terminó siendo vencida por el sueño; decidí hacer una obra de caridad y me levanté.

Así que tomé a Vulpix y la comencé a arrastrar hacia su cama; no sé cómo; pero de un momento a otro una situación tan normal como esa comenzó a parecer tan extraña, que cualquiera que llegara podría terminar pensando que intentaba aprovecharme de ella; y así fue, mi estúpidez le brindó a mi mala suerte una idea más para hacerme la vida imposible, ya que al acomodar a Hasumi en su cama pude notar a una silueta que estaba allí.

¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Preguntó con voz autoritaria; una voz que me resultaba bastante familiar…

¿eh? Yo solo estaba… ¿Clefairy? – Pregunté; no es que me molestara verla, de hecho de alguna forma, en el fondo; muy en el fondo me alegraba verla.

¿Treecko? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar perdido en el bosque! – Me reclamó ella como si fuera un deber mío estar allí. - ¡Tú! – Nos gritamos al unísono; pero después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ahora tenía que sacarle las ideas de la mente a Clefairy; debía hacer algo que la molestara, pero no lo suficiente como para matarme; y lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

Me acerqué a ella y le abracé. – Me alegra verte bien. – Le dije sonriente. Ella algo apenada me empujó hacia atrás y siguió caminando. – Supongo que también me alegra verte; aunque me sorprende que hayas localizado el lugar donde vivo tan rápido. – Siguió hablando en voz baja antes de lanzar un bostezo. – Me siento demasiado cansada como para hacerte preguntas… pero si me entero de que estuviste intentando hacer algo raro a mi hermana… -Yawn- Te mato. – Dijo tranquilamente, y sin más se recostó al lado de Hasumi; en cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormida…

Solté un suspiro de alivio; pues me salvé de ser azotado por algo en lo que nisiquiera había pensado; parece que estaba condenado a verme en situaciones tan incomodas y a veces tan desagradables que… - Esto es un desastre… - Dije regresando a mi "cama" ahora si podía descansar en paz por fin…

¿Será Clefairy la hermana de Hasumi? …Naaah… - Descarté esa opción inmediatamente; Hasumi era bastante alegre y amable, en cambio Hayley… ¡era Hayley! Definitivamente eran muy distintas…no, no podían ser hermanas definitivamente…

Finalmente terminó mi primer día como Pokémon... ya empezando me había visto en un mundo tan ajetreado y loco que… me sorprendía de conservar mi cordura a este punto, pero eso era algo bueno, así que por ese lado no podía quejarme demasiado… pero todavía estaban aquellos interrogantes… ¿Quién soy? ¿De donde vengo? ¿Y que haré en este mundo? Pero por sobre todo… ¿Por qué fui transformado en Treecko? Estoy seguro que debía haber alguna razón para eso; pero ahora mismo no podría descubrirlo… esa era la única certeza que tenía. – Y quiera o no tendré que quedarme con Hayley… ¿quizá nos vaya bien como equipo de exploración? – Ok, ya bastaba de preguntas estúpidas… que hayamos sobrevivido hoy fue un milagro… pero… creo que siento ancias por explorar otro lugar… ¿quizá después de todo yo también soy raro?

_Sí, claro…_


	4. ¿Nuestro nuevo amigo el GM?

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**¿Nuestro nuevo amigo el Guildmaster?"**_

Ya han pasado tres días desde mi misteriosa llegada a este mundo habitado solo por Pokémon, era extraño, pero Hasumi parecía bastante preocupada y alerta de cualquier cosa que Hayley intentará hacer ¿Siempre había sido así? Bueno… ese no era mi problema, además ya tenía los míos propios; por más que lo he intentado, aun no he logrado recordar algo de mí vida como humano, no me molesta realmente el hecho de estar en un lugar como éste, aun sin causa alguna, tengo esta extraña sensación de que éste lugar es mejor, aun así… realmente quiero saber si soy realmente un humano o un Pokémon que se escapó de un sanatorio mental, quiero saber… ¿Quién soy en realidad?

Ahora nos dirigíamos hacia la Guild [NA: Perdonen por mezclar idiomas en palabras como "Gremio" y "Líder del Gremio" ¿Tal vez quedan mejor en ingles?] la cual resultaba encontrarse en la cima de un otero al final del pueblecillo, el día anterior había logrado convencer a Hayley de que lo dejáramos así, realmente me había tomado las cosas a la ligera; pero ella estaba hablando muy enserio; Tampoco es que tuviera más opciones; además sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo… y ganar dinero; al escuchar eso de Hayley me dio un escalofrío; algo como "¡¿Whaa?! ¡¿Aquí también?!" Y pensándolo mejor… se tornó de un momento a otro en una buena idea; así que aquí estaba ahora… cubriéndome en vano del fuerte sol que relucía tras la pequeña edificación de la Guild, es que viéndolo mejor… no parecía haber nada allí.

Oye Hayley… ¿Estás segura de que no nos equivocamos de lugar? – Le pregunté indeciso, no me terminaba de convencer de que esa fuera la Guild de la que ella me hablaba.

¿Huh? ¡Ya verás! – Respondió sonriente, parecía bastante animada por el simple hecho de dirigirnos hacia allá, pero aun así…

Al parecer una de las pocas cosas que me habían quedado de mi anterior vida como humano era… _ "Odio las sorpresas"_ Pero ese no era un rasgo me ayudara mucho a recordar, así que me limité a hacer una cara larga y a seguir "arrastrándome" por las buenas hasta la edificación; A todo esto… ¿No había dicho que era una buena idea?

Y así permanecimos hasta el final del camino, Hayley hablaba con Hasumi en voz baja y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás; donde estaba yo; para cerciorarse de que no había escapado, aunque bueno, dicha idea no había pasado por mi mente si no hasta ese momento; pues de nuevo; no tengo a donde ir, y si no fuera por Clefairy y Vulpix, realmente no tengo idea de que estaría haciendo ahora; en otras palabras:_ "Solo lo hago por que se los debo…" _Sí, era lo más acertado… eso creo.

Pasaron algunos minutos; y sin que me diera cuenta terminamos por llegar a la entrada de la PokéGuild, ahora que me fijaba bien una escalera de madera se podía divisar al fondo. - Que rustico. – Dije en voz baja.

Hablas como si vinieras de algún lugar mejor. – Respondió Clefairy.

Bueno…

No lo tomes por el lado equivocado, no me interesa. – Me interrumpió secamente.

No tenía ni la más minima idea de cómo tomarme eso, así que simplemente pasé de dicho comentario, desde esta mañana sentía una extraña melancolía y molestia, ¿quizá estaba empezando a volverme nihilista?

Alcancé a tiempo a darme cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar solo, me detuve para mirar hacia atrás, dirigiéndome a mis dos compañeras. - ¿Qué pasa? – Les pregunté.

¿Piensas entrar así como así Treecko? – Respondió a mi pregunta la Pokémon rosa.

Pues claro… ¿Cómo piensas entrar entonces? – Continué con la conversación; sudé una enorme gota ante tal pregunta.

Sin decir ni una palabra más ella comenzó a caminar a la entrada, yo mientras tanto me encogí de hombros y me hice a un lado, pero ella amablemente me empujó hacia delante, hasta que ambos entramos al lugar. Decidí ser el primero en bajar las escaleras, pues algo me decía que si no lo hacía yo; alguien terminaría por tirarme al piso de abajo sin siquiera molestarse en ver que tan lejos estaba. Me fijé que la siguiente escalera era de piedra, y tenía forma de caracol; pero supuse que éste era más bien el lugar indicado, por lo que sin esperar a mi compañera di unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para observar el lugar; de la misma forma que afuera, habían dos tablas de anuncios en cada esquina, ambas tenían forma de una estrella enorme; además cada tabla estaba llena de Pokémon que ojeaban cada una de las hojas que ahí se encontraban pegadas; Hayley finalmente me alcanzó y observó el lugar también.

¿Qué hay en éste lugar que atrae a tantos Pokémon? – Le pregunté yo.

Nuestro nuevo empleo Treecko. – Respondió serena. – Aunque las cosas no se ven muy bien por aquí…

¿A qué te refieres? –

No hay más de ocho Pokémon en éste lugar, creo que a lo mucho significa que hay 4 equipos tomando trabajos, la tabla de anuncios está repleta y no hay indicios de que venga alguien más. – Explicó ella.

¡Bueno! Con respecto a eso… es que la cantidad de trabajos a aumentado drásticamente, y muchos de los equipos exploradores ya están trabajando en ellos por lo que todo ha sido un enorme lío. – Una Chansey interrumpió nuestra conversación, llevaba una bufanda de color azul oscuro y una insignia alada y dorada pegada en ella. -

Vaya… ¿y a que se debe el aumento drástico de trabajos? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

A saber… las cosas han estado tan liadas que hasta la Guildmaster y su equipo se han puesto manos a la obra. – Respondió con una sonrisa y "encogiéndose de hombros."

Ya veo… - Musitó mi compañera y comenzó a meditar en silencio.

Chansey tomó la palabra nuevamente. – Desde hace poco la cantidad de Pokémon agresivos a aumentado drásticamente, ¡Ya prácticamente no cabe nada más en la tabla de Pokémon al margen de la ley! – Decía con bastante preocupación, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sinceramente parecía más una obra de teatro que cualquier otra cosa.

He escuchado que eso se debe a aquellos cristales que cayeron hace poco… - Comentó Hayley. - ¿Es cierto que esos cristales que cayeron del cielo son los responsables de todo lo que está sucediendo? – Chansey no respondió.

Ahora me confundí; ¿Cómo podrían unos simples cristales sacar de control a otros Pokémon? Estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando escuché a mi compañera musitar algo. – Muchos Pokémon están en peligro en éste momento, es por eso que quiero ayudarlos… - Lo dijo en voz muy baja, apretando sus patas; fue bajo; pero yo entendí claramente lo que quiso decir, y fue solo en ese momento cuando comencé a entender un poco porque Hayley quería formar un equipo de exploración; y aun aunque no fuera así…

Nosotros… venimos a registrarnos como un Equipo de Exploración. – Decidí hablar esta vez; Chansey me miró sorprendida, de la misma forma que mi compañera; Di un paso hacia delante, con expresión sería y mirada de decisión. Yo también; así como Hayley siento que debo ayudar a esos Pokémon; de la misma forma que ella y Hasumi me ayudaron a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que pudiera estar afectado por el Lacryma...

S-Sí! ¡El tonto de Treecko tiene razón! No importa cuan duro sea el trabajo, queremos registrarnos. – Apoyó Clefairy mis palabras; espera… ¡¿Qué?!

No puedo simplemente aceptar niños así como así; pero... – Se excusó Chansey negando con la cabeza. – Sus ojos me reflejan que pueden demostrarme que estoy equivocada; cosa que espero que así sea… entonces… mi nombre es Aria, les llevaré hasta donde está la Guildmaster, y si todo sale bien… seguramente estarán hoy mismo trabajando. – Nos dijo la sonriente Aria.

Tanto Clefairy como yo asentimos, Chansey nos dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras en forma de caracol, se detuvo y nos hizo una seña para que le siguiéramos; luego de eso continuó su camino tranquilamente.

Oye Treecko… -

¿Qué sucede Hayley? -

… Supongo que hiciste un buen trabajo convenciéndola… – Dijo recuperando sus aires de mandona e inmediatamente siguió los pasos de Chansey.

Realmente me cuesta entenderla… - Dije sudando una enorme gota. – ¿Supongo que esa es la forma de Hayley de decir "Lo siento"? ¿Es que es tan difícil pronunciar esas dos simples palabras? – Me quejé conmigo mismo y suspiré; al menos ya somos un Equipo de Exploración… - Y dicho esto comencé a seguir a ambas Pokémon.

Luego de bajar las escaleras de piedra llegamos a un segundo piso, las escaleras parecían continuar, pero parecía que habíamos llegado justo al lugar que debíamos, había una enorme ventana en forma de circulo del lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo habían otras tablas de anuncio, pero estas parecían de un color diferente a las de arriba, ya que; mientras que las de arriba eran amarillas estas eran plateadas; estaba a punto de pregunta; pero decidí guardármelo para más tarde ya que nos dirigíamos más exactamente hacia una puerta doble de madera al fondo.

Nuestra guía se hizo a un lado, dejando paso libre al camino que nos guiaría a… - Tras esa puerta se encuentra la Guildmaster, no se dejen engañar por su apariencia; y les deseo mucha suerte. Clefairy permaneció en silencio allí, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. – Quien lo diría… ¿Estás asustada?

Claro que no Treecko, ¿Es que no piensas? – Me regañó ella e inflando sus mejillas comenzó a caminar, inspirando un aire de confianza alrededor de ella.

_A veces es insoportable… pero realmente me agrada su actitud._ – Pensé largando un suspiro, aunque esta vez no era exactamente de resignación.

**Guildmaster Room - Salón del Guild Master**

Lentamente abrimos la puerta del salón, había una alfombra azul en el suelo y las paredes del salón estaban llenas de estrellas con fondo plateado, y así como el tapete, las paredes eran de color azul oscuro. El lugar daba la extraña sensación de encontrarse en medio de un cielo estrellado cosa que causaba bastante tranquilidad.

A los costados en las paredes habían estantes de madera con varios tipos de pergaminos y cofres en el suelo muy cerca de estos, algunos hasta se encontraban desenrollados encima de dichos cofres. Cerré los ojos y lancé un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero por otro lado mi compañera caminó directamente hasta el fondo de la habitación; donde hay un enorme escritorio con una vela y una especie de sillón tras éste.

Hayley se colocó en frente del escritorio; seguida de mí. – Disculpe… ¿Es usted el líder del gremio? – Dije yo; temía que si Hayley hablara… termináramos en la lista negra del gremio o en una especie de cacería en la que nosotros vendríamos cumpliendo el rol de presas.

Ese soy yo. – Respondió secamente, parecía estar ocupado en algo importante. - ¿Qué se les ofrece?

¿Pues que no es obvio? ¡Queremos formar un equipo de exploración!

Si claro, buena broma niños, pero si quieren ayudar de verdad sería bueno que no me estorbaran. – Respondió el Pokémon de manera tranquila, aun así el filo de sus palabras no se perdió. – Si no tienen nada más que hace aquí váyanse.

¡O-Oye! – No pude pronunciar nada más, puesto a que por una parte tenía a Hayley agarrada para que no fuera a darle bofetadas al Guildmaster, pero por otra parte también quería ayudarla.

Me acerqué al escritorio y apoye mis patas en éste con fuerza, llamando nuevamente la atención del Pokémon. – Tenemos lo que se necesita para formar un equipo de exploración. – Hablé decidido, Clefairy permaneció detrás. La silla se movió un poco hacia la izquierda. – Humm… interesante… entonces no les molestará que los ponga a prueba.

Claro que no, ¡Cerraremos ese hocico tuyo! ¡Solo dí que quieres que hagamos! – Retomó la palabra Hayley acercándose al escritorio.

Está bien… quiero que vayan al bosque del Lago Susurro y exploren el lugar; he escuchado que varios Pokémon agresivos se están reuniendo ahí; me gustaría saber cual es la causa. – El Pokémon simplemente hizo un ademán y volvió a lo suyo. – A su izquierda… encontrarán lo que necesitan, aunque estoy seguro de que será una perdida; después de todo solo son niños que crees que es un juego.

Hayley se enojó más, tanto que tuve que arrastrarla hasta la salida junto con la bolsa que nos señaló el Guildmaster; una vez fuera…

**PokéGuild - Pokégremio**

Grrr… ¡No puedo creer que se haya burlado de nosotros! – Refunfuñó Clefairy bastante enojada.

No es que podamos hacer algo al respecto… - Dije con un suspiro. – Pero si podemos demostrarle que está equivocado.

¡¿Podemos?! ¡Debemos callarlo! ¡Treecko! ¡Que hay en la bolsa! – Me ordenó, su actitud volvía a ser algo intimidante de nuevo, justo como la Clefairy que conocí.

Con prisas abrí la bolsa, habían dos mapas: uno era de la ciudad y sus alrededores y el otro de los lugares fuera de esta, casualmente el Bosque del Lago Susurro no estaba realmente lejos, quizá esa era la mayor preocupación del Guildmaster sobre dicho lugar. También había una especie de medalla, de forma redonda y al parecer con puntas en la parte de arriba, los lados y los costados de abajo, además de estar pegada a lo que parecían dos alas; y por último dos manzanas y algunas botellas.

Luego de sacarlas y contarlas; eran 5 en total. Volví a guardar todo, exceptuando la medalla y el mapa observé a mi compañera. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué miras? – Me preguntó confusa. – Tú eres la jefa del equipo. – Le dije; ella hizo un ademán con las patas y se dirigió a la escalera. – Nos vamos ya; entre más rápido escuche a ese idiota sentado pedirnos disculpas mejor.

**Afueras**

Hasumi nos esperaba afuera, bajo la comoda sombra de un árbol; quizá eso significaba que el equipo solo seríamos Hayley y yo, desenrollé el mapa el cual parecía un papiro, el ya tan mencionado lago estaba al Suroeste de Pueblo Hoja Otoño; Separé mi vista del pergamino y me dirigí a las dos hermanas. – Oye Hayley, no está tan lejos como pensé… si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en… 15 minutos. – Le comenté a mi compañera de equipo, ella asintió.

¿Huh? ¿Ya tan rápido tienen su primera misión? – Preguntó curiosa la hermana menor.

Sí. – Respondimos al unísono. – Digamos que es la primera…

Ah… ya veo. – Respondió ella algo desanimada; ¿Aunque no se supone que debería ser a lo contrario?

Clefairy solo hizo un ademán para que le siguiera; y eso hice, aunque no desvié la mirada de Vulpix, quien ahora intentaba reír. – ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de los cristales…? Dicen que pueden corromper la mente de los Pokémon y hacerlos agresivos. – Me habló Hayley a modo susurro. – Es eso lo que le preocupa… aun a Hasumi.

Ahora varias cosas comenzaban a tener sentido… como el hecho de que Hayley se mostrara tan "amable" y nerviosa en el momento en el que nos conocimos, así como cuando conocí a Hasumi. – _Y aun así… ellas me ayudaron a pesar de eso._- Pensé; ahora que comenzaba a entender ese tipo de cosas…

Oye Hayley… - Susurré. - Gracias…

Treecko… ¡Ayer te dije muy bien que no olieras esas plantas!

Caída estilo animé… Totalmente confirmado; Hayley aun seguía teniendo la propiedad mágica de dañar cualquier momento en el que me sintiera bien (?) Cerré los ojos y suspiré, esta vez sí que agotado; y eso que aun la misión no comenzaba. Pero una cosa si espero… y esa es… que no tenga que contar con el sentido femenino de Hayley una vez más.

**Lugar Desconocido…**

Y bien, ¿cómo te fue? – Preguntó una silueta.

Excelente Jefe; estoy seguro que pronto los tendremos en nuestras patas. – Respondió la otra.

Eso espero… Preparen todo; les daremos una bienvenida que jamás olvidarán… Heh.

**15 Minutos Después…**

**Bosque del Lago Susurro: Entrada…**

Bien… es aquí. – Le dije a Hayley señalando el sendero que llevaba al interior del bosque.

Por fin llegamos. – Respondió soltando un suspiro.

Entre más rápido encontremos la causa por la cual los Pokémon se están volviendo agresivos aquí mejor. – Hablé mientras guardaba el mapa.

Ella asintió y los dos comenzamos a adentrarnos al bosque, el lugar parecía demasiado pacifico como para decir que se trataba de un lugar habitado por Pokémon malvados, de hecho hasta inspiraba un aire de tranquilidad y confianza en todo el ambiente; como si nada malo pudiera pasar en éste lugar. – Tengo esa extraña sensación… de que nos están observando Hayley…

Bah, debe ser el efecto de esas plantas que oliste, si que estás mal Treecko; ¿y hacerlo justo antes de la misión? ¡Que irresponsable!

_Debo hacerle más caso a mis instintos que a la Chatot que tengo de compañera…_

_Por cierto... Juraría que nos habían dicho "LA" GuildMaster...  
_


	5. ¡Bienvenidos al Lago Susurro!

_Hola! muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic~ realmente lo aprecio mucho 3_

_Bueno, creo que debo aclararles algo sobre el Guildmaster X3 y es que no me estoy refiriendo realmente al Gran Bluff, ya que estamos hablando de un pueblo diferente (Hoja Otoño) y el del Guildmaster es Treasure Town, sí, ésta es otra Guild diferente, aunque bueno, más detalles los explicaré adelante en la historia X3 sin más, aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo~_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Capitulo 5:**

"**¡Bienvenidos al Bosque Lago Susurro!**

**¿Quieren galletas?"**

Permanecimos observando el bosque un poco más, cualquiera diría que estábamos sorprendidos ante la imponencia del lugar; pero la verdad es que… - Clefairy… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Murmuré algo confuso, bueno; no podían recriminarme nada, vagamente sé sobre este lugar; pero no era como que deberíamos estar así; técnicamente no era la primera vez que nos aventurábamos a explorar un lugar como éste; ¿Pero qué era lo que lo hacía tan diferente?

Cerré los ojos y lancé un suspiro de cansancio; ella me miró y luego observó el bosque nuevamente. - ¡Pero que haces flojeando ahí Treecko! ¡Pongámonos en marcha! – Me regañó y finalmente se puso en marcha; ya era hora de que hiciéramos algo, me iban a salir raíces… no teníamos un rumbo fijo, pero de vez en cuando me fijaba en el mapa para revisar el lugar, era bastante extraño, pues no me había fijado que a parte del pergamino, había otro bien acomodado a un lado, que correspondía al bosque.

Le pregunté a Clefairy sobre el asunto, pero solo recibí una de sus amables quejas. "¡Cómprate unas gafas!" "¡No tienes vista aguda!" "¡No sé porque dejé que te hicieras mi compañero!" No me dejó responder a lo último; me pregunto por que…

Pasaron varios minutos de caminar sin sentido…

Mientras Clefairy caminaba, yo revisaba desde los árboles, todo parecía tan tranquilo; aunque faltaba algo muy importante en este lugar; los Pokémon, no podía divisar ninguno en los alrededores, ni en los árboles; se habían esfumado del bosque; Clefairy no había caído en cuenta de eso, y yo en aquel momento pensé que solo estaba siendo supersticioso; creo que necesito más confianza en mí mismo…

Subí hasta la copa de uno de los árboles y miré al cielo; se podían ver bandas de Staravia, Staraptors, Pidgeys y Pidgeots, el sol denotaba que ya estaba atardeciendo; si las cosas seguían así tendríamos que permanecer aquí toda la noche, bajé de la copa del árbol y comencé a caminar a la par de mi compañera una vez más.

¿Y bien? ¿Hallaste algo interesante Treecko? – Preguntó ella con desdén, tal vez ella conocía la respuesta mejor que yo; me limité a negar con la cabeza para responder la pregunta de mi rosa amiga; esta suspiró frustrada y su rostro comenzó a denotar el cansancio.

No sé si te has fijado Hayley… pero en éste lugar ni siquiera hay Pokémon. – Le comenté; obviando algo que probablemente ella estaba teniendo en cuenta en ese mismo instante.

Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, Treecko. – Respondió con pesadumbre. – Algo raro está pasando aquí; pero me frustra no poder encontrar esa razón.

Pero en primer lugar; ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? Aquel Guildmaster no nos dio mucha información; ni siquiera nos tomó enserio. – Continué con la conversación ahora algo molesto; creo que una de las pocas cosas que Hayley y yo teníamos en común era odiar a ese tipo a pesar de no saber ni siquiera que Pokémon es.

El viento tomó algo de fuerza en el tiempo en el que comenzamos a conversar, y sin darnos cuenta el frío nos atacó inadvertidos, pero no es que podíamos hacer algo para contrarrestarlo, así que nos limitamos a seguir caminando, era una sensación tenebrosa, el eco de nuestras pisadas se repetía una y otra vez, denotando y obviando aun más la ausencia de Pokémon alrededor. Hayley no perdió sus aires y continuó caminando a pesar de la tenebrosa sensación que a ambos nos agobiaba en ese preciso momento.

Junté mis patas intentando vagamente conseguir algo de calor; vamos; soy un tipo hierba, no es que me la lleve muy bien con el viento el fuego o el hielo. Aun no había anochecido, y tampoco había signos de que estuviéramos caminando en círculos; había dejado algunas marcas en los árboles para que no nos perdiéramos; esta vez sí lo consulté con Hayley, así que estaba libre de cualquier tipo de golpe, contusión o pérdida de memoria; no por la pata de ella…

Mi compañera seguía tan campante como siempre; no le afectaba el frío, su falta de ánimos se había esfumado de un momento a otro ¡Y hasta iba tarareando una canción! De cierta forma me daba envidia la forma de ser de Hayley, era digo de admirar; y de odiar en cierta medida, pero a mí en lo particular me resultaba más que nada admirante. - ¡No pierdas el ritmo Treecko! – Me regañó; el fuerte eco de su despiadada voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo; Intenté decirle algo como "Eso intento…" pero no pude. No estaba acostumbrado al inclemente frío de éste mundo habitado por Pokémon.

Fue en ese momento… que me di cuenta que el escalofrío que atacó mi cuerpo no fue a causa de la voz de ella. _"¿Acaso nos están siguiendo? Pero quien… ¡Donde!" _Con disimulo miré los árboles, aun se podía observar claramente todo lo que había tras ellos; y no había nadie… pero aquella sensación seguía latente. Ladeé un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás; mis orejas atraparon un sonido al hacer eso, fue casi imperceptible, pero bastó para darme cuenta de que no estaba bajo el efecto de una planta alucinógena; me tomé un segundo para respirar aliviado y regresé a la situación. _ "Quizá deba decírselo a Hayley… ¡NO! Conociéndola armaría un escándalo y ahuyentaría a nuestros persecutores; quizá ellos tengan una idea de que es lo que pasa." _Estaba entonces en mis patas tenderle una trampa a quien sea que nos persigue.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor; no tenía más opción, si ella no colaboraba entonces no habría forma de que los pudiéramos capturar. Tragué algo de saliva y me adelanté un poco para caminar a la par de Hayley. – Hayley… no hagas nada tonto… pero nos están siguiendo… - Susurré en voz baja; Hayley se detuvo en seco y de un momento a otro su rostro tomó una actitud seria, aun sin apartar la vista. Observé también, y me llevé una pata a la frente para golpearme, había otro Pokémon más adelante, por alguna razón se podía percibir el peligro en el ambiente; una batalla se avecinaba.

Sin perder el tiempo miré hacia atrás, y ahí estaba el Pokémon que nos perseguía; se trataba de un Cubone, mientras que el Pokémon que nos detuvo era un Tangela; seguramente nos habían estado siguiendo desde que entramos en el bosque; ¿Tal vez hasta nos estaban esperando? Era algo muy extraño, pero creo que la situación no estaba para pensar…

¿Qué es lo que quieren? Estorban en el camino. – Habló con calma Hayley. – Estamos muy ocupados como para tener a gente inútil a nuestro alrededor.

¡Qué niña tan insolente! – Gritó el Tangela molesto chocando sus lianas contra el suelo, como si de látigos se tratara.

Recuerda que debemos llevarlos con vida… - Le dijo Cubone a Tangela.

¡No me importa de que estén hablando! ¡Apártense de nuestro camino o los moveremos por las malas! – La poca; muy poca paciencia de Hayley había llegado a su límite; tanto que ya hasta estaba lista para la lucha que se avecinaba. - ¡Treecko! ¡Encárgate del baboso enmascarado! (Cubone)

_No me eches tus reponsabilidades…_ – Pensé fastidiado, pero de todas maneras, por cómo iban las cosas, o terminábamos en una pelea… o terminábamos en una pelea; no sabía cuál de las dos elegir…

Ambos; Clefairy y yo dimos un paso hacia delante para enfrentar a nuestros respectivos contrincantes; sentía una extraña presión en el ambiente, ésta vez cada uno estaba solo, y yo aun no me acostumbraba a luchar contra los Pokémon; pero tenía que intentarlo, pues no quería ser una carga para Hayley.

Bien… creo que es hora de---! – Intenté afianzarme un poco, pero solo recibí un Huesomerang del Cubone como respuesta, el hueso chocó contra mi pecho tirándome al suelo de un golpe, levanté la mirada entre adolorido y molesto; sin perder el tiempo me puse de pie nuevamente.

Creo que de alguna forma tengo la agilidad de mi lado, por no decir que es mi única arma para enfrentarlo, así que era hora de poner patas a la obra, me agaché y apoyándome del suelo me impulsé contra Cubone, éste ya tenía su Huesomerang en mano y estaba listo para lanzarlo de nuevo; eso no podía significarse nada bueno, Cubone estiró su pata hacia atrás con la intención de lanzar el contraataque inmediatamente, y así fue, con fuerza lanzó su Huesomerang en contra mia; pero esta vez estaba listo para contrarrestarlo de la misma forma, ágilmente coloqué mis patas en el suelo y estaba a punto de saltar cuando… _ "Mierda…"_ debí haber supuesto… que aun teniendo tan poco tiempo en el cuerpo de Treecko no estaba acostumbrado a moverme como uno… y terminé simplemente por resbalarme, rodando en el suelo, y torpemente esquivando el Huesomerang de Cubone, éste entre confundido y sorprendido intentó retroceder, pero cuando quiso esquivar el ataque ya había sido embestido por demoledor y muy torpe ataque. Me levanté sobándome la cabeza, la cual ahora me dolía bastante, y como para mejorar las cosas, fui rematado por el Huesomerang de Cubone el cual me envió al suelo de nuevo, pero sanó mi confusión; vaya forma de regresar a la normalidad…

Me levanté inmediatamente, aun me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que eso había pasado a ser algo muy trivial; mí rival también se reincorporó y con desesperación agarró su hueso nuevamente, ahora se le notaba bastante enojado, pero seguía siendo un Pokémon de muy pocas palabras… Esta vez se lanzó contra mí, dispuesto a atacarme con su hueso, levantó sus patas para golpearme; y yo en un intento de moverme levemente para esquivarlo terminé por resbalar y caí estrepitosamente al suelo; mis patas se cruzaron contra las de Cubone y éste terminó por caer al suelo producto de su propio peso y de mí pata en el medio. Nuevamente me reincorporé y Cubone también, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ahora el Pokémon Solitario parecía más frustrado que nunca; de cierta forma ésta situación se había tornado frustrante para mí también, a éste paso ese Cubone terminaría venciéndome, quise ver como marchaba la batalla de Hayley, pero distraerme en medio de un combate solo significaría mi derrota asegurada; es por eso que tomé la decisión de concentrarme completamente en la pelea y nada más.

_"Es hora de tomar las cosas enserio…"_ Pensé con seriedad, Cubone se alistó para lanzar un segundo ataque, así como yo me alisté para contraatacarlo, esta era mi primera batalla solo, y no podía arruinarla por nada en éste mundo.

Ambos saltamos acortando la distancia entre ambos, por un lado yo estaba listo para golpearle con demoledor; y por el otro éste para darme de huesos con todo lo que tenía; nuevamente recordé que tenía la velocidad a mi favor, pero mis movimientos seguían siendo bastante torpes, lo cual equilibraba un poco la batalla entre ambos, pero si por algún motivo llegara a hacer algo mal, podría terminar en una situación muy poco agradable, dejando mis brazos ser llevados por el viento, tomé fuerza y los impulsé hacia delante para golpear a Cubone, el cual había decidido atacarme en la cabeza con su Hueso; lancé mis patas lo más rápido que pude, y sentí como estas chocaron contra el cuerpo de Cubone, pero a la vez recibí un débil golpe de su hueso, ya que le había hecho perder el equilibrio con mi certero golpe.

Retrocedí y me llevé las patas a la cabeza, unas pocas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos; aquel golpe mal dado había resultado ser bastante doloroso, pero me hizo entrar en razón de que no podía descuidar el ataque de mí rival, si aquel golpe me hubiera dado justo como él quería se habría significada el fin para mí. _"Tch… esto no es un juego, de verdad duele…" Pensé_ frustrado por el dolor, pero una vez lo superé posé mi mirada nuevamente en Cubone, el cual ahora se levantaba con más dificultad, me atrevería a decir que ya estaba un poco debilitado, quizá eso significaba que tampoco debía infraestimar mi propio poder de ataque.

Eres… mejor de lo que decían… - Murmuró Cubone retomando el control de su hueso una vez más, sudé una gota y le miré sorprendido; ¡¿Bueno?! ¡¿Yo?! Si he logrado sobrevivir a base de movimientos torpes y afortunados; muy afortunados… quizá éste Cubone lo había visto como parte de algún tipo de estrategia. Pero eso no importa; ahora que había conseguido que hablara un poco podría intentar sacarle algo de información.

¿Por qué se están tornando agresivos los Pokémon de éste lugar? – Le pregunté sin vacilar, debía intentar sacarle toda la información que podía.

¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Si tan solo ustedes no hubieran…! ¡Todo esto es su culpa! - Refunfuñó molesto Cubone, noté como una lágrima salía de sus ojos cubiertos por aquel cráneo. ¿A que se estaba refiriendo con que era nuestra culpa? ¡Si no habíamos hecho nada!

¡Ya basta de cháchara! – Gritó furioso y me atacó con su Huesomerang, el hueso giró directamente hacia mí, justo cuando iba a retroceder tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo de espaldas… pero esquivando el ataque. _"Sin duda eso dolerá mañana…"_

Me dispuse a levantarme de nuevo pero recordé lo que pasó la vez anterior, así que en vez de levantarme comencé a arrastrarme con ayuda de mis patas hasta Cubone, éste se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y me observó, pero solo se encontró con una mirada maliciosa de parte mía, mí rival retrocedió algo intimidado y abierto a recibir cualquier ataque, ya era hora de acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas; salté hasta el Pokémon Solitario para atacarle; pero… _"¿Qué…?" _un brillo de color verdoso se extendió hasta Cubone, y a los pocos segundos regresó a mí, aliviando bastante el dolor causado por los golpes del rival; había aprendido un nuevo ataque: Absorber.

Aun así Cubone permanecía en pie todavía, se le notaba bastante debilitado, pero seguía en pie, por lo que continué la trayectoria, lanzándolo hasta al suelo y así finalmente concluyendo con la batalla entre nuestro persecutor y yo. Me espabilé e inmediatamente miré hacia atrás para ver como estaba Clefairy.

Tienes un estilo de pelear muy… peculiar… aun así eres muy lento Treecko… - Clefairy estaba sentada sobre un totalmente debilitado Tangela, hasta parecía inconsciente y ya, ella lanzó un bostezo en señal de aburrimiento y se levantó. – Pero supongo que lo que cuenta es que ganaste; así que felicitaciones.

¡¿Con que clase de Pokémon me había juntado?! Yo preocupado por su estado y ella solo estaba descansando placidamente, mientras yo torpemente me desenvolvía en una batalla en la cual no sabía si tenía las de ganar o perder; pero bueno… al menos lo logré, ¿supongo que eso es lo que importa? – ¿Lograste reunir algo Treecko? – Me preguntó tomando seriedad en el asunto. Asentí algo indeciso, pues aun no tenía muy en claro las palabras de Cubone. Mi compañera de equipo se notaba algo agobiada mientras miraba al inconsciente Tangela.

Creo que estos Pokémon… piensan que nosotros somos sus enemigos. – Continuó hablando. – no estamos confrontando Pokémon malvados… si no inocentes que intentan proteger su bosque. ¿Qué clase de primera misión es ésta?

Solo me limité a encogerme de hombros, nuestra victoria había dejado un sabor agridulce en ambos, que nos hacía sentir más malhechores que exploradores cumpliendo con su trabajo. – De verdad… algo extraño está sucediendo aquí; no hay Pokémon por ninguna parte en éste bosque, y los únicos que han aparecido solo se limitaron a atacarnos haciendo uso de pocas palabras. ¡¿Qué se supone que podíamos hacer para emendar algo que no hemos hecho?!

Ambos permanecimos en silencio y sin hacer nada por unos minutos, ambos estábamos sumisos en nuestros propios pensamientos, intentando descifrar individualmente que era lo que sucedía; ¿Por qué nos habían dado una calidad bienvenida? ¿Y porque dos desconocidos como nosotros éramos tratados de malhechores? Aun en silencio saqué la bolsa para ojear el pseudicho mapa una vez más. – ¿No notas esto un poco extraño Clefairy? – Acabé con el incomodo silencio de una vez por todas.

¿Bromeas? TODO esto es extraño.

¿Tú crees…?

Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, más adelante probablemente no habría nada más que peligros; y con toda seguridad también se hallaba la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo en éste lugar. – Oye Clefairy… será mejor que sigamos… - Concluí finalmente; no teníamos más opción; debíamos completar nuestra misión y además… - Debemos ayudar a los Pokémon que viven en éste bosque… ya que es nuestra culpa lo que sea que les esté sucediendo…

Clefairy se levantó sin decir nada y asintió. – Finalmente dices algo coherente Treecko, ya era hora de que el efecto de las plantas se pasara. – Continuó hablando ella. – Pero estoy segura que sea lo que sea que hay más adelante no es nada bueno para nosotros…

No necesito que me recuerdes eso… - Le respondí. – Pero de todas maneras es nuestro trabajo, ¿no? Así que debemos completar nuestra misión aquí para cerrarle el hocico al Guildmaster.

Sí; ¡Esa es la idea!

Luego de juntar a los debilitados Pokémon retomamos nuestro camino por el sendero hacia el Lago Susurro, pasaron algunos minutos más en silencio, por alguna razón el ambiente seguía tenso, y nuestros pasos continuaban resonando por el misterioso bosque, ambos nos encontrábamos alerta a cualquier movimiento, sabíamos que el responsable no podía hallarse muy lejos de donde estábamos…

**[b]Lugar Desconocido…[/b]**

¿Y bien? ¿Las dos "marionetas" lo lograron? – Preguntó una voz desconocida.

Al parecer no; aun así el curso de la situación no ha cambiado para nada, los "malhechores" se dirigen a éste lugar con bastante prisa; parece que están bastante emocionados por encontrarse con su fin.

Heh… esto solo hará más interesante las cosas; hace tiempo que no tenemos la oportunidad de luchar contra algún Pokémon que valga la pena, quizá estos nos entretengan un poco.

La silueta se levantó del lugar en el cual estaba sentado; al parecer se encontraba delante de un árbol descansando, abrió sus inclementes ojos dejando salir un brillo siniestro de estos, dio unos pasos hacia delante, al parecer observando algo, lo cual llamaba bastante su atención. – Pronto llegará, asegúrense de que todo esté listo para el cliente.

¡Sí señor! – Se escucharon varias voces al unísono.

**De vuelta con Treecko y Clefairy**

Ya habíamos avanzado considerablemente desde aquella batalla, guiándonos del mapa seguimos nuestro camino hasta el único punto en el que se nos ocurría que pudiera estar la fuente; el Lago Susurro. Hayley y yo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que sea cual fuese la causa por la cual éste bosque está extraño se encontraba ahí, ya que se hallaba en el centro del bosque, el lugar perfecto. Ya que teníamos en claro que ese sería nuestro primer lugar a revisar, proseguimos a dirigirnos en esa dirección, aun seguíamos preguntándonos por separado que era lo que sucedía.

Tuve una extraña sensación nuevamente y miré hacia atrás, no hubo movimiento alguno, quizá esta vez sí era efecto de la paranoia, me encogí de hombros; Clefairy me preguntó que sucedía, a lo que yo le dije que no; ella me miró incrédula pero yo me limité a encogerme de hombros una vez más. – Mejor sigamos… no nos falta mucho para llegar al Lago Susurro… Con toda seguridad ahí está el responsable de todo éste enredo; ¿Estás lista? – Le pregunté con mirada seria.

No seas estúpido Treecko, cuando quise formar un equipo de exploración ya estaba consciente de todos los peligros, y si eso significa patear el trasero de algunos maleantes… lo haré… con mucho gusto. – Dijo tronándose los dedos, eso me dio confianza… y miedo.

**Lago Susurro…**

El sendero comenzó a extenderse, dando paso a un enorme circulo rodeado por arboles en todas partes, exceptuando obviamente el lugar por el cual llegamos; los campos de dicho lugar estaban cubiertos en su gran mayoría por algo de hierba un poco alta, flores y demás; pero lo que hacía extenso el lugar era el enorme y pacifico lago que había en el centro del verdoso y vistoso circulo; se trataba de un pacifico lago color azul, tenía una esencia mística a su alrededor, que lo hacía brillar con una intensidad que parecía celestial, la "jefa" y yo dimos unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, ambos sorprendidos por el vistoso y majestuoso lago pero había algo más que sobresalía sobre el lugar; un enorme cristal de color rojo carmesí flotaba sobre el centro del lugar, desvié mi mirada para observar aquel brillante objeto que robó nuestra atención. - ¿Qué es eso Hayley…? – Le pregunté en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del objeto color sangre.

Ella tragó algo de saliva e intentó apartar la vista del objeto, algo en el le aterraba tanto que se esforzaba por dejar de mirarlo, pero se encontraba totalmente estupefacta, casi paralizada, así como yo. – Treecko… esa cosa; ¿No lo sientes…?

La verdad era que no sentía nada, simplemente algo de asombro por aquel enorme cristal, pero nada más; aun así, parece que no tenía el mismo efecto en Clefairy, quizá más bien le repugnaba, aterraba o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Es hermoso… ¿A que sí? – Una voz comenzó a hablar de la nada, su eco resonaba por todo el lugar, pero no podíamos percibir la proveniencia de aquel sonido. – Es la imagen de la corrupción, el dolor y el odio, una lagrima de dios. – Continuó hablando aquel extraño ser, parecía solo decir un montón de babosadas, lo primero que se le ocurría diría yo.

¡¿Q-Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Acaso eres el que está causando tanto alboroto en éste lugar?! – Le grité entre indignado y molesto.

Meh… solo vengo a recoger lo que es mio, y nada más… - Dijo secamente, di un paso hacia delante para desafiarle. - ¿Eh? ¿Puedes moverte bajo la influencia del _Lacryma?_ Que interesante… estaré observándote; pero éste solo es el comienzo; cosas peores están por avecinarse; más te vale que no te mueras, puedes resultarme interesante… - El enorme cristal comenzó a brillar con una blanca luz cegadora, me cubrí los ojos instintivamente ante eso, pero intenté mirar de nuevo, una silueta negra y distorsionada se alzaba frente al cristal, pero nuevamente aquella luz impidió mi vista; para cuando quise observar… ya no había nada; el Cristal de había ido.

Me froté los ojos y miré nuevamente, realmente no había nada, todo había desaparecido ante nuestros ojos, recorría con la mirada todo el lugar, hasta que mis ojos se posaron sobre algo que había más adelante, se trataba de tres siluetas que ahora se acercaban hacia nosotros, rodeando el lago, no parecían realmente amigables… y el número no estaba de nuestro lado. - ¡Clefairy! Sería bueno que nos fuéramos yendo de una vez. – Le dije a mi compañera zarandeándola de un brazo, ella levantó la mirada y solo soltó un "¿Huh?" yo le respondí con el mismo "Huh" pero creo que no fue algo muy inteligente, puesto me atacó con Doble Bofetón mientras gritaba "¡No me remedes!"

¡Eso no importa ahora, debemos irnos! – Le dije mientras la jalaba hacia el sendero, pero ahora había una nueva silueta en medio, la cual impedía nuestro paso, era un Shinx.

_Acorralados_ – Pensé frustrado, y lo peor del caso es que aun no habíamos hallado la razón de todo lo que en el bosque estaba pasando.

Clefairy apretó sus patas y observó ambas direcciones. - ¡Treecko! ¡Tenemos que luchar! – Me ordenó. Ganas no me faltaban; pero las probabilidades de ganar no estaban de nuestro lado. – No es que estemos en una situación muy bonita como para darnos ese lujo… - Le murmuré poco convencido ante la orden de "la jefa"

No quería que dicho momento llegara, pero las siluetas finalmente nos alcanzaron; eran un Scyther; un Kadabra y un Pinsir… por alguna extraña razón el Pinsir me resultaba peligrosamente conocido… el Scyther dio un paso hacia delante y comenzó a hablar.

¡Bienvenidos! ¡Los estábamos esperando! ¿Oh? ¿Ya tan pronto pensaban marcharse? Pues me temo que no podemos dejarlos ir…

Heh, muy amable por parte de ustedes al dirigirse directamente a nuestra trampa. – Habló ésta vez Kadabra; su voz era terriblemente idéntica a la del…

¡¿Guildmaster?! – Gritamos Hayley y yo al unísono, pero eso era imposible… al menos que todo esto se tratara de una trampa… - Y nosotros caímos redonditos… como buenos idiotas…

_Genial… vaya bienvenida; ¿Por qué al final no puede haber algún malhechor cuyo nombre sea "la dulce viejecita" y que sus ataques consistan en té y galletas; ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!_


	6. Mentiras

**Capitulo 6**

"**Mentiras"**

Okay, he tenido demasiados momentos confusos en mi corta vida de Pokémon, pero éste; por más simple que parecíera era el más confuso de todos, ¿Realmente ese Kadabra era el Guildmaster? ¿Por qué estaba acompañado de Pokémon agresivos? No, más bien porque el mismo parecía agresivo, además…

¡Clefairy! ¿Es éste realmente el Guildmaster? – Le pregunté a la única que podría sacarme de esta confusión, pero al ver su rostro; supe que ella estaba peor que yo.

Yo… bueno… eh… ¡Claro que no! ¿Es que no lo escuchas? Suena… exactamente al Guildmaster. – Murmuró con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

_"Supongo que eso significa que nos han engañado, y nos han empujado a una trampa, a la cual muy amablemente caminamos"_ No logré esconder mi rostro de frustración, quizá por eso el Guildmaster nos resultaba tan desagradable, altanero… ¡Se supone que Hayley debería reconocer al verdadero del falso! Bueno… siempre es más fácil achantarle la culpa a otro.

El grupo de Kadabra dio un paso hacia delante, y nosotros retrocedimos, pero cada paso que dábamos nos encerraba más, pues todavía estaba ese Shinx de bando desconocido tras nosotros, tal vez en aquel momento no estaba sufriendo de un ataque de paranoia, nos habían estado escoltando hacia este lugar desde el principio; supongo que eso le daba sentido a lo que Cubone había dicho _Nos quieren con vida… para ellos hacer el trabajo, ¿no?_

¡Kya! ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan tomado por idiotas! ¡Treecko! ¡No vamos a dejar las cosas así! – Me gritó ella furiosa, era comprensible, yo tenía esa misma furia, aunque bueno, supongo que yo poseía autocontrol, de lo contrario… no importa.

N-No estoy seguro de que podemos hacer al respecto… pero no es que tengamos otra opción. – Murmuré asintiendo a la orden de la líder.

El Scyther del grupo contrario soltó una carcajada, probablemente producto de las palabras de Clefairy, no es que nuestra forma impusiera mucha autoridad o miedo… solo éramos simples Pokémon después de todo, pero de nuevo, ¿Qué haremos? – Hayley, dime que tienes un plan… - Le dije en voz baja, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo. - ¿Aplastarlos cuenta como un plan? Si es así, tengo muchos en mente. – Respondió con un aura siniestra rodeándola, eso respondía lamentablemente a mi pregunta, lo que significaba que yo tenía que idear un plan, ahora que íbamos a luchar como equipo las cosas podrían facilitarse un poco, aunque en esta situación... lo dudo mucho.

Pensé por unos cuantos segundos, nada salía, y ya los otros Pokémon comenzaban a impacientarse. - ¡¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando jefe?! ¡Debemos acabarlos! – Le gritó Scyther al Pokémon Psíquico.

Heh… sí, supongo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que salieran del shock, es hora de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora. – Y con estas palabras el Kadabra desapareció, ambos (Hayley y yo) nos sorprendimos, pero cada uno volvió en sí inmediatamente, había usado Teletransportación; y ahora podía estar en cualquier parte del campo, miramos en todas las direcciones para localizar al Pokémon pero nada, y además de eso cometimos un grave error.

Conciente de lo que habíamos hecho, regresé la mirada hasta los dos Pokémon frente a nosotros pero para ese entonces ya era muy tarde, Scyther estaba frente a mí, con sus hojas en forma de guadaña alzadas en alto para atacarme, instintivamente salté hacia atrás esquivando el ataque a tiempo, y Hayley reaccionó atacando a Scyther con Megapuño, lo cual hizo que el Pokémon bicho retrocediera. - ¡Hayley! ¡Frente a ti! – Le advertí viendo que ahora Pinsir se lanzaba contra ella, dispuesto a atraparla con sus enormes pinzas; Clefairy soltó un gruñido para vagamente intimidar al Pinsir, el cual no detuvo su ataque, pero en aquel momento de intimidación ella retrocedió lo suficiente como para alejarse de la trayectoria de éste.

Ágilmente Scyther retomó el combate, al parecer me había escogido a mí como su enemigo, ¿y que era lo que podía hacer al respecto? Solo luchar, cerré los ojos intentando ganar algo de concentración para saltar sobre las "Hojas guadaña" de Scyther y de ahí golpear su cabeza con "Destructor" aunque no tuvo mucho efecto logré aturdirlo un poco por unos segundos, salté de regreso al suelo con la guardia baja, de nuevo cometí un error estúpido. El Shinx que hacía guardia me embistió con Placaje, chocando su cabeza contra mí y haciendo que terminara en el suelo de rodillas. – _Demonios, esta batalla no terminará bien…_ – Pensé fastidiado.

Por otro lado Hayley seguía luchando contra Pinsir, el cual no era bastante rápido, por lo que unos cuantos pasos oportunos le ayudaban a ella a mantenerse a salvo de sus ataques, aunque ya esto comenzaba a fastidiarla bastante, Pinsir, ya furibundo se lanzó con todo lo que tenía hacia Hayley, la cual no parecía tener intención alguna de esquivarlo esta vez, aprovechando eso, usó Foco de Energía, centrando su mirada en Clefairy; y por último; casi enseguida la embistió usando Agarre; y ella; confiada solo levantó sus patas esperando el momento preciso para acabar con el tedioso combate. Una vez ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerse daño el uno al otro, Clefairy dejó caer sus patas sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, y éste a su vez cerró sus Pinzas con la intención de atraparla. - ¡Se acab---! – Hayley intentó pronunciar algo, pero fue detenida antes de terminar su ataque, de la misma forma Pinsir también quedó en el mismo estado de parálisis; ella no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no estaba bajo los efectos de una parálisis, si no más bien de una confusión; pero ya para ese entonces no había tiempo de hacer nada, tanto ella como su enemigo se repelieron, separándose por unos cuantos metros y al parecer ambos sin lastimarse, Kadabra apareció flotando en medio de ambos y dirigió su mirada a Clefairy. – Veo que no eres un Pokémon normal; será interesante observar que tanto puedes soportar. – Dijo éste con calma. - ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Yo no soy ningún conejillo de indias tuyo! – Le gritó furiosa mientras agitaba su pata. Kadabra soltó una leve risa y levanto sus patas, doblando sus cucharas y con eso provocando un chasquido que resonó por todo el bosque, algo que no era normal proviniendo de un objeto tan pequeño como una simple cuchara. Antes de que ambos nos diéramos cuenta, habíamos comenzado a flotar en medio de nuestros enemigos; Kadabra estaba usando confusión sobre nosotros una vez más e hizo que giráramos en torno al lago varias veces.

¡Whaaa! ¡T-Treecko ordénale que se detenga! – Me ordenó a su vez Clefairy ya al borde de la confusión.

¡¿Q-Que diablos quieres que haga?! ¡Si solo sé drenar energía y golpear con fuerza! ¡Se supone que tú eres la fuerte! – Le reclamé molesto a mi jefa, ya la confusión estaba a punto de nublar nuestras mentes.

Kadabra bostezó e hizo que sus cucharas chasquearan de nuevo, enderezándose a su estado original, justo cuando estas se enderezaron ambos caímos frente al lago, en medio de ellos; confundidos. – Esperaba más de ellos… hagan lo que mejor les parezca. – Habló con desdén el Pokémon Psíquico antes de borrar su presencia del lugar. _"Ugh… vencidos… sin razón alguna engañados… y de una manera tan vergonzosa… vaya primera misión."_ Fue de las pocas cosas que pude pensar en medio de la confusión, ni me molesté en levantarme, Hayley permanecía quieta y en silencio; algo muy poco común en ella.

Scyther y Pinsir se colocaron frente a nosotros, y no era exactamente para amablemente ayudarnos a salir de nuestra confusión, sin ninguna opción posible para huir solo permanecimos allí donde estábamos, era más que obvio como íbamos a terminar a éste paso. - ¡Heh! ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Finalmente podremos tener nuestra venganza! – Dijo Scyther en tono burlón, aprovechándose de nuestro estado.

_Ugh… de nuevo alardeando sobre aquello que hicimos… ¡¿Qué diablos era?! _– Pensé furibundo. – Q-Que es… Que fue lo que hicimos… - Junté algo de fuerza para decir eso.

¿Qué es dicen? – Preguntó el Pinsir acortando más la distancia. - ¡Ustedes derrotaron a mi hermano mayor! ¡Y por culpa de ustedes fue capturado! – Nos reclamó él como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, casi hasta creí que realmente habíamos sido malos haciendo eso.

Heh… ¿Bromeas? Ese Pinsir se merece estar donde está. – Rompió mi compañera su prolongado silencio. – Es un ladrón, además pertenece a una de esas "Dark Guilds" que tanto causan problemas a nosotros los exploradores. ¡Si esperas alguna disculpa pues te quedarás esperando! ¡Solo espera a que me recupere! ¡Voy a reacomodar esa fea cara tuya! – Le reprochó ella con furia, lo cual solo agravó la que Pinsir ya tenía.

Pues mira que, ¡Inutiles! Pues están a punto de ser exterminados por un equipo de esas famosas "Dark Guilds" – Le respondió Pinsir ya listo para dar el golpe final. - ¡Acabemos con ellos de una vez!

Nuestra visión estaba nublada, no podíamos ver nada como para esquivar, no podíamos atacar con la certeza de que acertaríamos. - ¡¿Qué podíamos hacer?! ¡¿Por qué íbamos a acabar así?! – Murmuraba fastidiado, por un momento empecé a pensar en lo bueno que había sido convertirme en Treecko, éste mundo resultaba divertido e interesante, pero a la vez podía ser peligroso como ahora; esto no era un juego, nunca lo fue, es real.

El sonido chispeante de un rayo chocar contra el suelo cercano me hizo regresar a la realidad, aunque aun no podía notar absolutamente nada; realmente me sentía como un inútil, pero algo estaba pasando.

¡¿Entonces ustedes son una Dark Guild?! – Les reclamó nada más y nada menos que Shinx a los dos Pokémon que estaban a punto de derrotarnos. - ¡Eso significa que estos dos Pokémon no tienen nada que ver con lo que está sucediendo! – Continuó hablando el pequeño Pokémon electrico, inspirando una autoridad que no correspondía a su cuerpo.

Sin decir una sola palabra Scyther ágilmente lo embistió, empujandolo con el lado sin filo de sus guadañas y haciendo que cayera sobre nosotros. – No pensábamos deshacernos de ti tan rápido; pero por desgracia te diste cuenta demasiado rápido. – Dijo con malicia. – En otras palabras; nos desharemos de ti así como haremos con estos dos. – Continuó hablando con calma, como si se tratara de algo con poca importancia.

Grrr… ¡Y los Pokémon de éste bosque! ¡¿Jamás los pensaron traer de vuelta?! – Reclamó una vez más levantándose, Hayley se levantó tras él y lo golpeó con Doblebofetón. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Aplastándonos y luego levantándote sin decir nada!

Que ingenuo eres, estoy seguro que tienen algún buen proposito para ellos, no te preocupes, el sacrificio de tus compañeros no será en vano. – Dijo soltando una carcajada, lo cual enfureció a Shinx, haciendo que varias chispas rodeen su cuerpo electrificandolo: "Carga".

_Tch… ¿entonces a eso se refería Cubone? _– Pensé renombrando una vez más unas de las pocas palabras que habíamos logrado cruzar.

Abrí los ojos; la confusión se había desvanecido por completo, giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha; donde se encontraban Scyther y Pinsir. - ¡¿Y entonces que tenemos nosotros que ver con esto?! – Les grité molesto mientras me levantaba, noté que Clefairy se había recuperado del efecto de la confusión más rápido que yo. Scyther dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. – Necesitábamos una razón; por muy tonta que fuera; y pasa que casualmente ustedes vencieron a uno de los amigos del Guildmaster; que resulta ser el hermano mayor de mi compañero de equipo. – Dijo señalando con sus guadañas al Pokémon a su lado. – Fue simple, tomamos el bosque con la excusa de que les tenderíamos una trampa, secuestramos a todos los Pokémon y a los que no se dieron cuenta; les hicimos creer que ustedes eran los culpables. – Continuó hablando, soltó una carcajada y luego nos observó con malicia.

Entonces todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar… ¿era solo para ahorrarles problemas y trabajo? – Habló Shinx con la mirada gacha.

Se puede decir; actualmente… no fueron más que simples marionetas para nosotros; ¿Realmente pensaron que dejaríamos ir a sus compañeros sólo porque nos trajeron a estos dos? – Replicó él sin apartar la mirada de nosotros.

Hayley apretó sus patas; ahora más molesta que antes les dirigió una mirada de odio a los dos Pokémon del lado del lago, nunca había visto en éste poco tiempo a Hayley tan molesta como ahora y no era realmente algo de sorprender, pues la misma ira que ella tenía también estaba nublando mi mente en ese mismo momento; Pokémons con tanta malicia no deberían existir en un mundo como éste. – Shinx, apártate, es nuestro trabajo deshacernos de los Pokémon como estos. – Interrumpió Hayley; el silencio finalmente desapareció en Lago Susurro, éste evento solo era el principio de una cadena de sucesos que de alguna forma u otra decidirían nuestro futuro; si no éramos capaces de deshacernos de estos Pokémon buscados por la ley entonces no merecíamos llevar esa medalla.

Shinx se rehusó a hacerse a un lado. – No se den los aires de ser lo mejor; yo también exijo mi parte, esos bastardos me engañaron también. – Dijo con confidencia el Pokémon eléctrico. - ¿Así que piensan retarnos después de todo? ¡Se van a enterar de que es bueno niños insolentes! – Nos amenazó Pinsir; dando así comienzo a nuestra batalla una vez más. Pinsir se lanzó hacia nosotros usando Agarre, cada uno se separó por su respectivo lado, exceptuando a Hayley que le esquivó empujándolo hacia atrás, pero en ese mismo instante Scyther apareció tras ella, intentando cortarla con sus guadañas. - ¡Muy lenta! – Exclamó antes de rozarla con sus Hojas, Hayley alcanzó a golpear sus patas con Megapuño, haciendo que estas se levantaran, yo por mi parte ágilmente salté hasta Scyther de nuevo e intenté atacarlo con Destructor, pero Pinsir me detuvo embistiéndome y lanzándome unos cuantos metros hacia delante. Solté un pequeño alarido de dolor pero me levanté inmediatamente, Shinx mordió con fuerza a Pinsir pero éste no tardo más de unos segundos en liberarse con la ayuda de sus patas, Shinx cayó de pie un par de metros atrás y comenzó a usar Carga; Pinsir se centró en él y yo aproveché eso para atacarlo con Absorber lo cual no tuvo mucho efecto sobre él y en cambio hizo que recordara mi presencia, ladeó su cabeza para observarme e inmediatamente se decidió a atacarme, intenté retroceder pero mi torpeza entró en acción una vez más, en el peor momento la verdad; terminé sentado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba; Pinsir ya iba a atacar cuando… - ¡No me des la espalda! – Le reclamó Shinx con un iracundo grito; mientras liberaba una Chispa que, potenciada por la anterior carga golpeó con fuerza a Pinsir; ¿había terminado ya la batalla?

Clefairy vagamente lograba defenderse de los rápidos ataques de su oponente, ella sabía muy bien que se encontraba en una total desventaja ante el rápido Scyther, no tenía tiempo para desviar su atención en nada más, debía buscar una forma de deshacerse de su agilidad de una vez por todas, entre el poco tiempo que tenía se dedicaba a ver qué provecho podía sacar del lugar, las guadañas de Scyther parecían acercarse más y más conforme avanzaban sus ataques. - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Te noto agotada! – Se burlaba él entre ataques. – Ya basta de juegos. – Respondió ella jadeando del cansancio, dejó de defenderse, Clefairy juntó sus patas y se agachó. - ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, hacer que me resbale?! ¡Hah! – Scyther levantó sus dos patas y las dejó caer con fuerza sobre Clefairy; pero estas, como si hubieran golpeado una roca rebotaron, causándole algo de daño a Scyther. – Heh, ¿A que no es divertido? – Habló ella con su característica mirada malévola; Clefairy había usado Rizo de Defensa para protegerse de los ataques de Scyther, y al parecer había resultado en el efecto que ella esperaba para intentar nivelar un poco la situación.

Sin malgastar los preciados segundos que tenía para contraatacar; ella saltó sobre su enemigo y lo golpeó con Megapuño, lanzándolo hacia su derecha, al parecer la batalla entre ambos había llegado a una conclusión finalmente.

Ambos Pokémon; acorralados retornaron al lugar en el que un principio estaban (frente al lago) acorralados por nosotros, realmente no pensé que lo pudiéramos lograr, pero afortunadamente la diferencia de números estaba de nuestro favor; aun así… la batalla aun no había concluido. Pues si bien es cierto que somos más… nuestra diferencia de nivel es grande, por lo que el haberles hecho daño de alguna forma o era suerte, o significaba que tanto Hayley como yo nos habíamos hecho un poco más fuertes; tal vez solo un poco…

Scyther y Pinsir jadeaban del cansancio, así como nosotros; ya hemos tenido mucho para ser nuestra primera misión, y lo peor es saber que aun no terminaba; no, hasta que no capturemos a ese grupo no habrá terminado aun. – ¿Les parece suficiente con eso? O aun quieren más. – Les provocó Hayley, aunque lo escondía muy bien, ella estaba tan cansada como nosotros.

Huff, ¡¿Están bromeando?! Aun no hemos acabado con ustedes! Con esos golpes patéticamente débiles no llegarán a ninguna parte contra nosotros. – Pinsir chocó sus tenazas entre sí.

_Esto no está bien… a éste paso terminaremos por perder, pero no podemos escapar ahora._ – Pensé ahora más agotado que antes.

Recogí la energía que me quedaba para dar un paso hacia delante, a pesar del cansancio me sentía un poco más fuerte que antes, quizá ya empezaba a adquirir algo de experiencia por medio del combate; eso era una muy buena señal, pero no me iba a servir de nada si estaba agotado. – _Debe haber alguna forma de recuperar energias… ¡y rápido!_ – Centrándome en recordar la imagen de aquellos objetos en la bolsa se cruzó por mi pensamiento; pero no teníamos ni siquiera tiempo para abrir la bolsa; aun así si lográbamos probar algo de la comida que ahí había probablemente recuperaríamos la suficiente energía como para luchar un poco más.

Treecko; ¿Qué sucede? – Susurró Hayley en voz baja, yo asentí esperando que ella entendiera que tenía algo en mente, retrocedí una vez más y caí de rodillas, fingiendo estar agotado.

Tsk... debemos darle uso a algo de la bolsa, digo, para algo nos la dieron. – Murmuré fingiendo estar adolorido, aunque mis dos compañeros parecieron captar bien lo que decía. – Es por eso que… - Comencé a hablar en voz baja, al final, Shinx y Clefairy asintieron. – Las Azules. – Murmuró Hayley, captando la atención de nuestros enemigos.

¡Ya basta de perder el tiempo! ¡Es hora de que sean aplastados! – Gritó Scyther lanzándose hacia nosotros, un poco apresurados, pero logramos esquivarlo dispersándonos, éste solo sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia Shinx, cambiando su trayectoria hasta el Pokémon eléctrico.

Shinx también poseía algo de agilidad, así que vagamente lo esquivó, pero no pudo evitar ser levemente cortado por las guadañas del Pokémon Mantis, aun así se sobrepuso al dolor y usó Chispa en contra de éste, dañándolo levemente; desde atrás Pinsir atrapó a Shinx con sus patas y saltó hacia arriba aun sosteniéndolo, luego; por efecto de gravedad comenzó a descender, pero antes de pisar el suelo estrelló a Shinx contra éste, usando Movimiento Sísmico.

¡Ese idiota! ¡Treecko! Piensan atacarnos uno por uno, ¡No vayas a dejarte vencer ahora! – Me ordenó Clefairy sin distraerse de los dos Pokémon antagonistas.

Sin decir una palabra más Scyther se lanzó hacia Clefairy, haciéndole saber que ella era su siguiente objetivo, de la misma forma Pinsir siguió su trayectoria, yo aun debía seguir con el plan así que rápido salté hasta los árboles que limitaban el terreno del lago, comencé a buscar las bayas azules, tal y como había dicho Hayley. Si ella realmente había entendido a lo que me estaba referiendo, entonces dichas Bayas nos salvarían. Afortunadamente habían varias entre los árboles, comencé a recoger las que pude y a guardarlas en la bolsa, en total recogí 5, solo quedaban tres a la vista; así que desvié mi mirada para observar a mi compañera de equipo.

Hayley vagamente resistía los ataques de Pinsir y Scyther, dado que no era lo suficientemente ágil no podría esquivar los de Scyther, pero si los de Pinsir, aun así Scyther se dedicaba a atacar primero, y Pinsir simultáneamente, por lo que no podía defenderse de ambos a la vez, me apresuré a tomar las tres bayas, las cuales no guardé, una de ellas la comí con prisas, estaba demasiado apresurado como para comparar mi estado, aun así podía sentir un efecto de alivio en mí; salté del árbol lo más rápido que pude saltando para acortar distancia a los pocos segundos ya estaba cerca de Scyther, me incliné un poco para saltar y… - P-Por todos los… - Sentí un calambre recorrer mi pata izquierda, pero aun así logré saltar, terminé por embestir a Scyther de costado y lancé la Baya hasta Clefairy, la cual comió enseguida. - ¡Tardaste demasiado! Pero he de admitir que ALGUNAS VECES eres útil Treecko. – Habló mientras terminaba de comer la baya. Espera… ¡¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?!

Treecko, cura al desagradecido; aun con esto, no será nada fácil. – Me ordenó con mirada seria a lo que yo asentí y corrí hasta donde estaba Shinx; el cual aun se encontraba consciente, pero bastante agotado.

No necesito tu ayuda; apártate. – Me dijo "muy amablemente"

Puede que tu no, pero nosotros sí; así que o nos ayudas, o te encerramos con ellos. – No me venía muy bien el chantaje, pero esta era una de esas situaciones desesperadas en las que había que usar cualquier artimaña. En todo caso; Shinx se limitó a lanzar un gruñido y se comió la baya (y de paso casi mi pata)

Finalmente con Shinx de nuestro lado, regresé una vez más a donde estaba Hayley, Shinx me siguió; y por otra parte nuestros rivales se apartaron hacia el lado contrario, ahora si se podía decir que estábamos listos para confrontar a nuestros enemigos; pero a pesar de todo había un ambiente de pesadumbre entre nosotros; ¿Realmente podríamos lograr vencer a esos Pokémon? No era algo que pudiéramos predecir sin luchar; ya que era la última opción que nos quedaba; y aun así creo que en caso de que existiera otra; de todas maneras tanto Hayley como yo hubiéramos optado por esta. – Treecko, no importa qué; bajo ninguna circunstancia te atrevas a perder, si no ensuciarías el nombre de nuestro equipo. – Fueron las palabras de aliento de Clefairy; asentí al igual que Shinx. Era ahora o nunca.

_Tengo la sensación… de que algo se aproxima… ¿Qué será?_


	7. Secuestrado

_Notas del Autor:_

_Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto con el nuevo capitulo, pero es que tuve varios problemas para subirla ** Así que por eso fue que tardé tanto, pero aquí finalmente la tengo! esta vez siguiendo la Linea Temporal del Equipo de Rescate de Satoko. Pero bueno, sin más aquí está, espero que el capitulo de hoy haya hecho valer un poco la espera ^^_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**"Secuestrado"**

Ya había anochecido del todo, el cielo se había teñido de un fuerte azul oscuro que contrastaba con el brillo color plata de la luna y las estrellas, en el esplendor de aquella noche; muy abajo, en una pacifica playa tres jóvenes Pokémon caminaban… arrastrando a varios otros inconscientes… El esplendor y la tranquilidad de aquella noche ya se estaban comenzando a dispersar con dicha escena. Esos tres Pokémon que arrastraban a los otros eran: Una Sneasel; Un Cyndaquil y una Butterfree, aunque bueno, Butterfree realmente no arrastraba a ninguno no estaba inconsciente, así que podría decirse que no era realmente uno de los que estaban "dormidos" así que era más bien como una "cómplice" o bueno, al menos esa sería la imagen que cualquier otro Pokémon se daría al observar la escena a simple vista. Pues bueno… Quién diría que esos Pokémon, que a simple vista parecen tan débiles y frágiles serían un Equipo de Rescate (o al menos están pensando en serlo… bueno, dos de ellos, la otra no sabe…). El Cyndaquil, de nombre Shiru miró hacia atrás, desde el mismo momento en el que decidieron "arrastrarlos" a la justicia (literalmente) no había podido tener un momento de tranquilidad, le causaba nervios estar llevando un montón de maleantes tras ellos. _"¿Qué tal si nos toman desprevenidos y nos matan"_ Cernía en su mente el ahora paranoico Cyndaquil. _"No quiero morir tan joven, ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¡Whaaa!!" _Sollozaba mentalmente.

¿Qué pasa Cyndaquil? – Le preguntó Seilen, la Butterfree. – Pareces… tenso. – Comentó observando a su compañero de equipo, el cual más que caminar parecía ser impulsado por la incesante temblor de su cuerpo, y además de eso, más que parecer un Pokémon de fuego parecía uno de agua.

H-uh… no es… nada… - Respondió él con una sonrisa algo forzada, no quería parecer un cobarde frente a sus dos compañeras, las cuales parecían muy tranquilas, como si estuvieran en un simple paseo por la playa. – _Ugh… de cierta forma las envidio… siempre he sido un cobarde…_

Cyndaquil se las quedó mirando por un rato, habían seguido caminando sin rumbo, y ya éste se empezaba a sentir fatigado, entonces miró a Satoko, la Sneasel y recordó que… _"¡Whaaa! ¡Satoko no sabe ni donde está! Olvidé que yo era el que las guiaba."_ Pensó sintiéndose tonto por haberse olvidado de eso. Intentó ubicarse mirando a su alrededor, sintió una ola de tranquilidad recorrer su cuerpo al ver que inconscientemente había seguido el camino correcto, unas leves luces se podían divisar a través de la oscuridad. Cyndaquil estiró su pata en dirección a las luces. – Ahí es a donde vamos. – Habló mirando a Satoko, pues se encontraba seguro de que probablemente Seilen ya estaba enterada de eso. Ella, como era de esperarse simplemente bostezó y murmuró: "Oh, ¿entonces pronto podré descansar?". Él se limitó a responder aquel murmullo con un suspiro de resignación y regresó su mirada hacia delante. _"Me pregunto… si realmente nos va a ir bien con esta chica…"_ Parece que finalmente le había picado la razón, pero para ese entonces ya era como que muy tarde.

Conforme se acercaban se hacían más divisables las luces de un pacifico pueblo costero, habían varios Pokémon de tipo agua así como voladores por los alrededores, algunos conversaban entre sí, otros compraban en los estantes que había en la mayoría de casas que conformaban el lugar, pero en general se podía sentir un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, Cyndaquil se detuvo nuevamente y se dirigió una vez más a su floja compañera. – Esta es Aldea Verano, Aquí se reúnen la mayoría de Pokémon acuáticos o voladores, por eso es un excelente lugar para el comercio y ese tipo de cosas. – Explicó Cyndaquil sonriendo, aun sabiendo muy en el fondo que al final, lo único que obtendría de Sneasel sería: o un bostezo, o un "Sí, ¿Pero dónde voy a dormir?" Pero aun a sabiendas de eso decidió continuar. – Pero siendo un lugar tan importante, es normal que atraiga a vándalos y criminales también, pero por desgracia no hay suficientes Equipos de Rescate para esta situación; Es por eso... que quiero que formemos un Equipo de Rescate, para proteger la aldea donde vivo… - Por un momento abrió sus casi siempre cerrados ojos, los cuales eran de un color rojo intenso que casi parecían Rubíes; ella le miró casi con la misma seriedad que él, algo que resultaba bastante extraño para alguien con su despreocupada actitud, sin decir una palabra solo asintió, y él al ver que Satoko era capaz de distinguir los momentos en los que había que tornarse serio se sintió más tranquilo consigo mismo. – Ahora… ¿Por fin me vas a decir dónde puedo dormir? – Preguntó bostezando. _"Ya me estoy volviendo vidente…" _Pensó sorprendido e ilusionado de sí mismo, pensó en predecir otra cosa cuando. "¡Ouch!" Una baya golpeó su cabeza. _"Okay, no." _Se dijo mentalmente intentando contener las lagrimas. Se tranquilizó un momento y luego tomó la baya, la cual resultaba ser una Meloc.

¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! Esa baya es mía… - Un pequeño Pokémon se acercó a él, se trataba de un joven Togepi, el cual estiró sus cortas patas hacia Cyndaquil. - ¿Podría devolvérmela señor?

¡Oh! ¿Es tuya? Tómala. – Le contestó entregando la Baya. - ¿Pero para que quieres una baya de ese tipo? ¿Acaso piensas ir a alguna parte? – Le preguntó ahora con curiosidad, lo cierto es que ese pequeño Togepi parecía bastante joven como para aventurarse a salir de la "segura" aldea a los peligrosos alrededores.

Esto… pues sí… tengo… tengo algo importante que hacer fuera. – Habló nervioso Togepi, estaba temblando un poco. – S-Solo voy a jugar con mis amigos, es todo. – Y diciendo esto, se marchó lo más rápido que sus patitas se lo permitieron.

Los tres observaron a Togepi irse sin decir nada, de alguna forma u otra la excusa de Togepi no les parecía del todo sincera, tal vez era por su titubeo, el temblor de su cuerpo o la poca habilidad para mentir que había demostrado… El trío permaneció en silencio un rato hasta que… - ¡Tengo hambre y estoy cansada! – Protestó Sneasel dado que parecía que ellos podrían tomarse toda la noche debatiendo si era verdad o no. – Bueno, supongo que ya nos enteraremos mañana cuando vayamos a comprarle a Miltank… - Murmuró Cyndaquil antes de comenzar a caminar. – Esto me da mala espina… - Dijo Butterfree algo preocupada, pero se decidió a seguir a Shiru. _"Por fin…" _Pensó aliviada Satoko, y nuevamente comenzó a caminar…

Luego de varios minutos las luces provocadas por las llamas controladas que ayudaban a iluminar el lugar empezaron a cesar poco a poco, dejando solo unas cuantas que iluminaban ciertas partes del camino, pero todavía habían casas de madera por doquier. - La aldea está separada en dos partes, aquella de atrás es, como ya les había dicho, la parte del comercio, y aquí… donde los Pokémon residen. – Les explicó esta vez a ambas. – Bueno… tiene algo de sentido, quien podría dormir con todas esas luces y ruido… - Murmuró Sneasel.

¿Eso significa que tú vives en esta parte, Shiru? – Preguntó Seilen, observando las casas alineadas de lado a lado, las cuales se extendían hasta un bosque más adelante, y un poco más allá de eso se elevaba la silueta de un enorme edificio con forma extraña; que no se podía distinguir bien por la oscuridad de la noche.

Satoko permaneció observando ese edificio mientras caminaban, por otro lado sus otros dos compañeros conversaban acerca del futuro Equipo de Rescate y que planeaban hacer con él, esto a ella no le llamó mucho la atención, así que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en común las casas de madera estaban rodeadas de frondosos árboles, Los dos caminaban sobre un sendero rodeado de lado a lado rodeado de hierbas, plantas y flores bien cuidadas. _"¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ Pensó llevándose una de sus garras al pecho, una sensación extraña de nostalgia arremetió contra ella sin avisar, por lo que se detuvo por unos segundos a observar, poco a poco aquella sensación comenzó a dispersarse.

Shiru notó que Satoko se había quedado atrás y regreso. – E-Eh… no te quedes dormida aquí Satoko, ya falta poco. – Intentó animarle Shiru, a ella le tomó unos cuantos segundos regresar en sí para asentir inmediatamente, caminando con prisa hasta alcanzar a Butterfree, seguida de Shiru. _"¿Qué me paso hace un momento?" "¿Podrá esa sensación tener algo que ver con mi pasado?" "Son demasiadas dudas… ¡tengo sueño!" _Se preguntaba ahora la confundida Sneasel, realmente no tenía ninguna pista de cómo había terminado convertida en Pokémon, es más, ni siquiera sabía si realmente había sido humana alguna vez y lo que le sucedía se trataba de una simple broma de algún inoficioso Pokémon psíquico, Decidió guardarse esas dudas para después, puesto que… _"Atormentarse es mucho trabajo, pronto todo se aclarará de una u otra forma"_ Aun así Satoko… en ese momento no tuvo en cuenta que… Estaba mejor sin tener esos recuerdos.

Poco a poco las casas comenzaban a expandirse, algunas hasta tenían jardines de diferentes formas, algunos tenían el aspecto de pantanos, otros eran verdes muy frondosos, como si de un bosque se trataba, así como algunos solo tenían árboles enormes otros eran de tierra color rojo, con candelabros a su alrededor, y por último estaba uno de detalles simples, recordaba a un jardín bien cuidado, con algunas flores y un buzón a la vista, con una igual de simple casa al fondo.

¡Aquí es! – Anunció Shiru con alegría. – Esta será nuestra base como equipo de rescate. – Les explicó, Butterfree comenzó a volar por los alrededor, observando de lado a lado el lugar, Satoko también se acercó al jardín, el camino hacia la puerta de la "base" era indicado por una serie de piedras acomodadas en forma de Zigzag, probablemente para que no pisen la hierba y arruinen el jardín.

Comenzó a caminar sobre dichas piedras y enfocó su mirada sobre la casa, parecía un poco vieja pero se veía acogedora y agradable a simple vista, era de madera y tenía la forma circular, de hecho recordaba bastante a los Iglúes, aquella sensación de nostalgia intentó arremeter sobre Satoko nuevamente, a lo que ella se sacudió la cabeza para evitarlo, cosa que aparentemente funcionó… Seilen regresó por el otro lado del jardín, dando vueltas con el viento. - ¡Es muy bonita! – Dijo emocionada. Cyndaquil rió un poco, estaba tan emocionado como ella. – Sabía que te gustaría, ¿A ti no Satoko? – Le preguntó con curiosidad, ella no le prestó mucha atención a las palabras de su compañero, a lo cual éste se acercó un poco a ella. - ¿Satoko? – La llamó. – Es… bonita… - Habló con total desgane, pero en su voz se podía sentir algo de ánimo, muy muy oculto, pero se podía divisar, por lo que Shiru sonrió nuevamente y habló de nuevo. "Aquí viviremos como Equipo de Rescate, ¡estoy seguro que lo haremos bien!"

Yo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que sea así. – Animó Seilen al grupo. – Tengo la sensación de que vamos a lograr grandes cosas aquí.

Cyndaquil asintió, y Sneasel hizo lo mismo, algo que sorprendió a sus dos Pokémon compañeros, al parecer ella estaba tomando algo de interés por lo del equipo, ¿Quizá era eso? O tal vez estaba asintiendo a sus propios y enigmáticos pensamientos, aquellos que no se podían leer en esos tranquilos y abrumadores ojos de color rojo carmesí. – Bueno, será mejor que entremos. – Sugirió Cyndaquil mientras entraba, Seilen le siguió y por último Satoko. El interior de la casa estaba algo sucio, pero todas las cosas estaban en orden, había 4 "camas" (montones de paja bien ordenados en forma de rectangular) repartidas alrededor, en la parte del fondo que se extendían hasta el lado derecho, en la esquina del lado izquierdo había una mesa, y a un lado de esta una especie de "pozo" con agua que, sorprendentemente parecía limpia, y por último, en el centro; al fondo una enorme lámpara iluminaba la casa. – Disculpen el estado de éste lugar… aquí trabajaba mí… trabajaba un Equipo de Rescate, pero desaparecieron y me dejaron a cargo de éste lugar, jamás pensé que volvería a entrar aquí como un Rescatador, es como comenzar a cumplir un sueño anhelado. – Hablaba con un brillo de ilusión y emoción en sus ojos. – Ya nos encargaremos de limpiar bien éste lugar mañana. – Dijo Seilen, quien ahora comenzaba a parecer más conversadora. _"Que alivio… desde que la rescatamos de los Sableye no había hablado mucho si no hasta después de entrar a la Aldea… Sableye… ¡Ah!"_ Pensó Shiru al recordar a esos maleantes a los que estaban "arrastrando hacia la justicia"

¡Satoko! ¿Y los Sableye? – Preguntó con la ilusión de que ella los hubiera dejado en algún lugar cercano, pero como era de esperarse ella simplemente se encogió de hombros dando a entender un "No sé" – Rayos, nuestra primera misión exitosa y fallamos en lo más fácil. – Se quejó con un leve sollozo de frustración.

E-Estoy segura de que la próxima vez nos irá mejor. – Intentó animarlo Butterfree, Satoko simplemente bostezó y salió, dejando al frustrado Cyndaquil y a su compañera Butterfree dentro, ágilmente saltó hasta el techo de la casa y se sentó a observar el cielo.

Hoy la luna se había mostrado en todo su esplendor, y eso de alguna forma incomodaba a Sneasel, quien se sentía más cómoda en la complicidad de la oscuridad, pero aun así la vista era hipnotizante, lo suficiente como para hacerla olvidar de ese pequeño detalle, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a pensar nuevamente en lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día, su misteriosa transformación a un Pokémon, su encuentro con Cyndaquil, el rescatar a Butterfree y el formar un Equipo de Rescate con ellos, por alguna razón estar con ellos le brindaba una extraña sensación de calidez de pesar de ser una Pokémon de tipo hielo. - ¿Me pregunto que será…? – Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de dormir, pestañeo por un momento y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con… - ¿T-Tú? – Fue lo único que pronunció, no parecía asustada de nada, ni siquiera del hecho de que un Togepi hubiera salido de la nada y le estuviese observando con una "sonrisa de vendedor" Lo que llevaba a una de dos conclusiones: Una; Tiene nervios de Acero, o Dos; Es demasiado floja como para asustarse… Yo votaría por la segunda. - ¿Eres el Togepi de la Baya Meloc, no? Que buscas… - Le preguntó directamente.

N-Nada realmente… es que usted estaba aquí, sola, y parecía algo aburrida, así que decidí venir a hacerle algo de compañía. – Le explicó Togepi algo avergonzado.

Ah… - Silencio por ambas partes durante un eterno minuto… - Y bien… ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? – Dijo ella comprendiendo que, en efecto, había una razón para que Togepi estuviera allí.

N-No realmente… enserio… es solo que… ¡Siempre he admirado mucho a los Equipos de Rescate! Desde que nací, quisiera estar en uno cuando crezca… es por eso que…

¿Es por eso que…? – Le preguntó Sneasel al ver la duda del pequeño. - ¿Qué sucede?

¿Te importaría acompañarme a un lugar? – Le pidió Togepi, más bien parecía una súplica, Sneasel sintió que quedaría como la mala de turno si decía que no, por lo que de mala gana asintió, y éste comenzó a menear sus patas de lado a lado. – Cierra los ojos por favor~

Sin rechistar Sneasel cerró los ojos, y pasados unos cuantos segundos Togepi le pidió que los abriera nuevamente, ella le obedeció y al abrirlos se fijó que ahora se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente al techo de la base, de hecho se encontraba ahora sobre algo de hierba corta, en un circulo pequeño rodeado de árboles verdes y frondosos que solo albergaban a la oscuridad provocada por la noche, en el medio del lugar se alza un brillante pilar con el monumento de un Pokémon encima. - ¿Qué es… éste lugar? – Se preguntó Sneasel algo confundida, pues hace unos segundos estaba hablando con Togepi. – Es un monumento a Celebi. – Le respondió una voz desde atrás, se trataba de Togepi.

¿Celebi? – Preguntó ella algo confundida, por alguna razón ese nombre le sonaba, pero no podía recordar de quien se trataba, por un momento sintió un dolor de cabeza golpearle.

Es el Pokémon Viajetiempo, gracias a él y los Shaymin existen los bosques y la naturaleza. – Le explicó Togepi, confundido al ver que ella no sabía de algo tan "Básico"

Y… ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – Dijo recuperando la "calma" nuevamente.

Pues… parecías muy aburrida allí, así que… pensé que sería divertido que conocieras éste lugar, ¿Eres nueva por aquí verdad? – Le preguntó con una adorable sonrisa, Togepi se sentó frente a Sneasel, meneando sus cortas patitas de lado a lado.

Sneasel permaneció quieta un rato más, observando el lugar donde estaba, por alguna razón le brindó algo de calma, así que decidió relajarse un poco y nuevamente miró a Togepi. - ¿Tú naciste aquí? – Le preguntó ella, a lo que él solo asintió. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le preguntó algo sorprendido. – Solo… soy muy perceptiva… - Respondió con calma; juntó sus patas un poco y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. - ¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó dirigiendo una vez más sus ojos a Togepi, nuevamente el silencio reinó… - Pronto me reuniré con ellos. – Dijo con simplicidad, parecía afectado por algo, o almenos esa fue la sensación que ella tuvo al observar la forma en la que respondió. _"Que está queriendo decirme…" _Pensó ella algo confuso, Togepi comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro mirando hacia arriba, la luna seguía brillando aun en éste lugar, se encontraba en medio del circulo de árboles que se movían de forma extraña en torno al cielo. _"Espero que no sea algo importante…" _Concluyó Satoko dándose por vencida sobre aquel tema,

¿Y tú de dónde vienes? – Le preguntó Togepi regresando al tema anterior.

¿Yo? Pues… no lo sé… - Le contestó con despreocupación, tanto que, si la sinceridad no se notara en sus palabras, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba simplemente jugándole una broma. – Solo sé que mi vida comenzó esta mañana en éste lugar… almenos si por recuerdos se trata…

Ya veo… entonces no recuerdas nada de tu pasado. – Contestó él algo desanimado por aquella respuesta, quizá se sintió algo culpable por hacerle recordar aquello, pero la verdad es que eso era algo que Satoko aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

¿Y cómo te llamas, pequeño? – Le cuestionó observando una de sus garras, al parecer estaba empezando a interesarse en la charla con el pequeño Togepi.

Él cruzó sus patas y dejó de mecerse, la observó y con una inocente sonrisa respondió: "Mi nombre es Ai, ¿Y el tuyo?" ella estiró una de sus patas hacia el pequeño. – Mi nombre es Satoko. – Contestó agitando su pata torpemente con la de Togepi. Aquel pequeño gesto significó el comienzo de una agradable amistad entre ellos, de alguna forma Togepi podía comprender como se sentía Satoko en ese momento, quizá fue por ese hecho que comenzaron a llevársela tan bien.

_**Una Hora después…**_

Satoko dejó salir inconscientemente un bostezo, ya era bastante tarde, por lo que decidió levantarse, Togepi cayó en cuenta de lo tarde que era. – Siento haberte hecho perder tanto tiempo, ¿mañana será tu primer día como exploradora no? Seguro será muy pesado. – Se excusó intentando cruzar sus patas. – No hay problema. – Respondió Satoko, la pluma de color rojo en su cabeza comenzó a moverse, y en ese momento a ella le dio un mal presentimiento. "Ya me estoy volviendo paranoica por la falta de sueño…" Pensó con sus ojos entrecerrados, al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró sentada en el techo de la base del Equipo de Rescate. Satoko le hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida, y lentamente caminó hacia abajo. – Hasta mañana. – Le dijo.

¡Espera Satoko! ¿Puedo… pedirte un favor? – Le preguntó algo indeciso el joven Pokémon, Satoko ladeó un poco su cabeza dando a entender "¿Qué es?" Togepi en voz muy baja habló. "¿Puedo llamarte Nee-san?" La pluma roja de Satoko se movió un poco más y respondió: "Claro" Y dicho eso saltó y entró a la base.

Shiru y Butterfree ya se encontraban descansando, así que silenciosamente Sneasel se arrastró somnolienta hasta la "cama" que le correspondía y se dejó caer en ella, su pluma roja aun se seguía moviendo, pero eso no fue impedimento para que comenzara a dormirse…

_**Por otro lado…**_

Togepi camina por uno de los senderos del bosque jugando con su Baya Meloc, se detiene por un momento para mirar hacia atrás, por un momento pensó que había escuchado algo, pero al no ver nada se decide por seguir caminando, esta vez el ruido proviene de su izquierda, Togepi comienza a temblar un poco nervioso. – C-Chicos… ¿Son ustedes? – Preguntó nervioso.

(…) No hubo más que silencio, Togepi soltó un suspiro de resignación. - ¿Ustedes van a reunirme con mis padres? Pero… no quiero… no ahora, le prometí a Neesan que iría a preguntarle cómo le fue en su primer día. – Intentó excusarse, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta alguna, suspiró nuevamente y agarró su Baya con fuerza.

(…)

_**"¡Ayudame, Neesan!"**_

Sneasel abrió sus ojos de golpe, mirando a todas partes, su hoja en la cabeza se movía más rápido que el puntero que marca los segundos en un reloj. _"Que sueño más extraño…"_ Pensó recobrando su tranquilidad, se recostó nuevamente y cerró sus ojos, debía descansar bastante, pues mañana tendría que hacer "Trabajos forzados" a cambio de "Nada" (Comida y Estabilidad)

_**Un día después**_

El día anterior fueron a inscribirse como Equipo de Rescate, pero para ese entonces nada había ocurrido, así que debieron permanecer en espera, un día libre. – Apuesto a que Satoko se sintió torturada teniendo el primer día de descanso. – Refunfuñaba Cyndaquil quien estaba emocionado con tener su primera misión oficial.

Pero éste día… éste día las cosas cambiaron.

Los tres se encontraban ahora en el Bar de Miltank, prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a Satoko de la cama para que se dignara a acompañarlos, al final solo bastó un pedazo de palo y una Baya para hacer que les siguiera, ahora ella se encontraba sentada bajo el estante en el que Miltank trabajaba mientras Cyndaquil y Butterfree se dedicaban a ver lo que decía.

Abrió sus ojos para ver en que tardaban tanto, Cyndaquil se encontraba temblando ahora, por lo que Satoko se levantó. - ¿Qué sucede…? – Le preguntó aun molesta por el anterior acontecimiento. – T-Tenemos trabajo… - Respondió Cyndaquil, aunque esta vez no parecía realmente emocionado. - ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué esa actitud? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó soltando un bostezo.

¿Recuerdas al Togepi de la Baya Meloc…? – Le preguntó Cyndaquil. – Pues… desapareció desde hace un día, nadie le ve desde hace dos días por la noche.

¡¿Q-Qué?! – Le preguntó Sneasel sin inmutarse, Cyndaquil saltó a un lado algo asustado. – Pero… Si yo hablé con él, me dijo que se iba a encontrar con sus padres, ¿Cómo puede ser que haya desaparecido ahora?

¡N-No lo…! Espera… ¿Con sus padres? – Le preguntó Cyndaquil algo confuso. – Satoko… los padres de ese pequeño desaparecieron también… hace un mes. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que aquí habían varios tipos de criminales? Pues algunos dicen que sus padres fueron raptados. – Le explicó Cyndaquil ahora alarmado. –

_Entonces eso quería decirme con "Voy a reencontrarme con mis padres" eso y el… "Ayudame" no fue una coincidencia… él… él me estaba pidiendo ayuda._ – Comenzó Sneasel a darle sentido a todo lo que había ocurrido ayer por la noche, entonces miró a Cyndaquil con seriedad y le dijo. – Tomamos el trabajo.

Y-Ya lo sé tranquila… Dicen que ayer le vieron en el Bosque Plateado, éste que se encuentra al norte, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que algo más suceda.

Sneasel asintió y así, los tres emprendieron camino al Bosque… ¿Qué podrá aguardarles en ese lugar? ¿Qué razones tendría alguien para secuestrar a Togepi? Esas eran unas de las pocas dudas que rondaban la mente de los tres Rescatadores inexpertos, pero sin importar que, debían lograr su cometido a como de lugar, después de todo, ese es su trabajo…

**Continuará…**


	8. Danza de la Luna Bajo la Sombra

Bueno, lamento la prolongada tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas con la escuela y esas cosas x.x Espero en todo caso que disfruten el capitulo, y que así la espera haya valido la pena.

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Danza de la Luna Bajo la Sombra.**

**Parte I: Laberinto**

El débil sol de la mañana había comenzado a tomar brillo poco a poco, mientras los tres se dirigían a prisa al bosque, se podía sentir una extraña presión en el ambiente, la cual les atormentaba de diferentes formas en su camino, Satoko revisó nuevamente la hoja, sin perder el ritmo a sus compañeros; poco a poco comenzaba a retomar la calma que siempre la ha caracterizado; y en voz baja empezó a leer de nuevo la parte trasera de la caja, le resultaba bastante extraño que siendo tan poco tiempo ya se apresuraran a concluir que Togepi estaba secuestrado, ¿Tal vez solo fue a dar un paseo por el bosque? ¿No tiene algún familiar que pueda corroborar que realmente se encuentra desaparecido? Además de eso hay algo que le llamaba más la atención. La forma en la que resaltaban el Bosque Plateado. Satoko, quien ya había recobrado la calma levantó su cabeza y miró a sus compañeros. - ¿Qué hay de importante en el Bosque Plateado? ¿Por qué los secuestradores actuarían en un bosque tan peligrosamente cercano al pueblo? – Les preguntó confusa, mientras se llevaba una garra al mentón apoyándola de su brazo cruzado.

¿Realmente no tienes idea? – Cuestionó Seilen, algo sorprendida.

Ilumíname. – Le respondió.

Ella pareció meditarlo por un momento, sin apartar la vista de su compañera de equipo, voló hasta Satoko y se posó en su cabeza. – Resulta que… el Bosque Plateado se ha convertido en un "Territorio Misterioso" – Explicó, claramente se notaba la preocupación en su voz, Sneasel, aun más confusa que antes intentó mirar a Butterfree. - ¿Un "Territorio Misterioso"? ¿Qué es eso? – Obvió una pregunta que no hacía falta hacer. – Vaya… ¿Realmente no eres Pokémon? – Le preguntó, a lo que ella solo se limitó a asentir. Esta vez Shiru tomó la palabra. – Ah, no te lo había comentado antes Satoko, pero tal vez esté relacionado con tu misteriosa transformación… - Habló acercándose a sus dos compañeras. – Un par de días antes de que te encontrara ocurrió un suceso extraño… se trata de algo que… según los viajeros se pudo presenciar desde todo el mundo, sin importar el lugar… - Se interrumpió a sí mismo, callando un poco.

Satoko, molesta por el repentino silencio de Cyndaquil lo apresuró a hablar, no era propio de ella ser la que tomaba la iniciativa para algo, pero esta era una excepción especial pues se trataba de un amigo importante para ella, alguien a quien no podía dejar así como así. Finalmente Shiru decidió hablar de nuevo. – Aquella noche…

**Flashback**

Era una noche bastante pacifica, el cielo estrellado que adornaba a la luna era un claro indicio de que nada malo podría pasar… claro que en ése momento… nadie tenía idea de que algo grave se estaba cerniendo sin que se dieran cuenta… Muchos Pokémon como Clefairy y Happiny danzaban en el bosque plateado, donde sus hojas adquirían un hermoso brillo plateado que resaltaba la majestuosidad de ese lugar, mientras algunos otros que pertenecían al pueblo observaban admirados por la Danza Lunar con la que todas las noches los Pokémon de la Luna rendían tributo a esta.

Por otro lado, el pueblo estaba tan habitado como siempre, muchos Pokémon viajeros conversaban amablemente con los tenderos de los puestos, todo parecía bastante tranquilo, aun en la zona menos habitada del pueblo por la noche, las casas allí estaban a oscuras, exceptuando algunas pocas, en los que algunos viajeros agotados descansaban, por último estaban las bases de los equipos de rescate. Shiru se encontraba sobre el techo de una de esas bases, más exactamente la que ahora es del Equipo de Satoko, él alzaba su mirada al cielo para contemplar en silencio la belleza de aquella imagen. Él levantó su pata un poco, planeando tomar en vano una estrella del firmamento. Abandonó su intento para agachar la mirada. – La base está hecha un desastre… ¿Cómo pueden irse y esperar que yo lo mantenga todo en orden para después destruirlo todo al regresar. – Se quejó para sí mismo, alzando la mirada nuevamente, esta vez soltó un suspiro. – Desearía… que tomaran en serio… aunque sea solo un cobarde… quiero estar en un Equipo de Rescate… - Murmuró sin desviar la mirada de las estrellas. – Solo eso deseo… ¿Es mucho pedir? – Dijo a modo reclamo, antes de retroceder impresionado observando lo que sucedía.

Una grieta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente en el cielo, las estrellas parecían huir de aquel agujero que había comenzado a desgarrar el cielo poco a poco, las estrellas parecían intentar huir en vano de ser tragadas por aquel enorme vacío, cuyos alrededores eran tan negros como la noche, e iban convirtiéndose, para el centro de esa grieta, en un distorsionado purpura que más parecía la ventana a otra dimensión, desde todas partes, muchos Pokémon observaban confundidos y aterrados aquel suceso, hasta los Clefairy habían interrumpido su danza por culpa de esa grieta. Cyndaquil retrocedió un poco. – Q-Que… que es eso… - Se preguntó a sí mismo, aun sabiendo que no tenía la respuesta. Aparentemente, dos enormes esferas, una de color azul y otra de color rosa comenzaron a intentar salir de aquél "Agujero" todos observaron confusos. El firmamento pareció haber comenzado a temblar, mientras las esferas adquirían un brillo más intenso. Mientras la grieta comenzaba a cerrarse de nuevo, las esferas parecían comenzar a rasgarse, desde esa distancia aquellas esferas podrían tener perfectamente el tamaño y ancho de un Snorlax, lo que quería decir que de cerca podrían ser enormes. "_Sí… si esas esferas llegan a romperse…" _Pensó preocupado en lo que probablemente podría pasar. Miró nuevamente las esferas, ahora algo extraño comenzaba a suceder nuevamente, el brillo de las esferas estaba comenzando a ser absorbido por un aura negra, por unos segundos los cristales parecieron haber sido cubiertos por aquella oscuridad inquietante, pero de un momento a otro… aquella oscuridad comenzó a descontrolarse, y los cristales terminaron por romperse en pedazos, aun cubiertos por esa siniestra energía los cristales comenzaron a dispersarse, como si se tratara de los rayos de un monocromo arcoíris, un haz de luz dejado al paso de estos, comenzó a separarlos poco a poco. Atónito, Cyndaquil miró como uno de esos "meteoritos" se dirigía rápidamente hasta donde él estaba, pudo notar como dos haces de color diferente se liberaban de el Meteorito, uno tomó un rumbo diferente al del meteorito, el cual comenzó a descender en picada… Sobre el Bosque Plateado. Pero en ése momento él no podía preocuparse por eso, pues el último que quedaba, iba hacia donde él estaba, sus patas no respondían a su llamado de auxilio, y él solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor, después de eso… todo quedó en oscuridad.

**Fin del Flashback**

Satoko observó a Cyndaquil fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Y qué pasó después…? – Le preguntó queriendo saber si Cyndaquil terminó bien o mal, pero solo recibió como respuesta un "no sé" por parte del pequeño Pokémon. – Solo sé que cuando desperté habían pasado ya un par de días… - Respondió con tranquilidad, algo bastante impropio del cauteloso chico. Satoko se cruzó de brazos e intentó mirar a Seilen. –Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de los "Territorios Misteriosos"? – Preguntó incrédula, teniendo la sensación de que había escuchado en vano algo que no venía al caso, pero aun por eso, no perdía la importancia.

Shiru miró hacia otra parte, y luego caminó a la entrada del Bosque Plateado, ignorando la pregunta de Satoko, entonces Seilen decidió responder por él. – Uno de esos meteoritos cayó en el Bosque Plateado… aunque casi todos los habitantes de ése bosque estaban en medio de la Danza Lunar, a las afueras del lugar… por eso no fue tan grave, aun así habían algunos Clefairy en el bosque aun, por lo que varios Equipos de Rescate fueron en busca de ellos... – Le explicó Butterfree, Satoko asintió un poco, pero nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de que aquello nada tenía que ver con su pregunta. – Aun no hallo la conexión de esto con lo del "misterio" del bosque. – Le dijo. Ella asintió y continuó hablando. – Desde el día del accidente con los meteoritos ningún equipo de rescate ha entrado allí ha regresado… He oído que algunos Pokémon psíquicos y fantasmas que quedaron atrapados allí explicaron algunas cosas sobre eso, lo único que sé, es que una vez dentro, es muy difícil salir… - Concluyó. Satoko miró hacia abajo, aun cruzada de brazos. – Eso explica porque se apresuraron a reportarlo desaparecido cuando lo vieron por el Bosque Plateado… - Se dijo a sí misma la Sneasel. – Bueno, eso no es lo peor del caso. Lo peor es que muchos de los lugares aledaños han comenzado a transformarse en Mazmorras Misteriosas, lo que está complicando nuestra situación, lo bueno es que ese efecto aun no ha caído sobre la Aldea, pero… nadie nos asegura que no pueda suceder.

Cyndaquil regresó, ya con su actitud precavida de siempre. – Oigan… no… no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea seguir… podríamos… terminar como los otros Equipos de Rescate… nosotros somos solo novatos… - Titubeó, inseguro de sus palabras. Seilen asintió, reconociendo que Cyndaquil tenía toda la razón. Pero Sneasel por su parte se negó.

No pienso dar marcha atrás, tú dijiste que haríamos un Equipo de Rescate de verdad… - Le reclamó, mientras le señalaba con su garra peligrosamente cerca. Él, nervioso soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, meditando las palabras de su compañera de equipo llegó a una conclusión.

Satoko… tienes razón. No daremos marcha atrás, seremos el mejor Equipo de Rescate que hay, ¿Verdad? – Dijo animándose, sus dos compañeras asintieron en respuesta a lo que había dicho, y él, tragando saliva dijo: "Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ahora, no hay tiempo que perder…"

Y con esas palabras, el Equipo de Rescate se dirigió hacia el Bosque Plateado, la mazmorra misteriosa que aguardaba a solo unos metros de ellos, desde las afueras no se podía divisar nada en el bosque, salvo algunos árboles entre la oscuridad, pero aparte de eso, nada… Sin prestar mucha atención a eso, ellos entraron al bosque, a sabiendas de que podrían estar, en ese mismo momento… realizando un viaje sin retorno.

**Silver Forest – Bosque Plateado**

Les tomó algunos minutos perder de vista la luz de su única ruta de regreso, siguiendo un pequeño sendero que según Cyndaquil les llevaría al pequeño asentamiento "Moonstone" donde los Clefairy vivían, según él y Seilen, tal vez los Equipos de Rescate perdidos estén reunidos allí. Esperando que aquello que decían fuera cierto, Satoko les siguió desde atrás, cubriendo sus espaldas, ya que se encontraban en un territorio misterioso, debían estar alerta a todo lo que se les pudiera presentar, sin importar qué.

¿Y por qué éste asentamiento no está en el pueblo? – Preguntó con curiosidad Satoko, a lo que los otros dos miraron atrás.

Bueno… Los Clefairy de Moonstone son muy extraños… se sienten más cómodos estando alejados de la "sociedad" y además siempre están diciendo que son Pokémon que vienen de la luna. – Le explicó Cyndaquil. – Suelen hacerle tributos a la luna con frecuencia, aunque es un poco extraño, verlo es increíble.

Ahh… - Murmuró Satoko, levantó su mirada lentamente, había un leve brillo en los árboles, de alguna forma u otra resultaba ser algo hipnotizarte hasta cierto punto, así que ella terminó por sacudir su cabeza para salir de aquél estado.

Examinó una vez más las piedras, esta vez precavida de cualquier cosa, comenzó a saltar intentando atrapar una de ellas, terminó luego de un rato por llamar la atención de Butterfree, quien miró hacia atrás al no sentir los pasos "pesados" de su compañera. Esta continuaba saltando para atrapar una de las lejanas hojas de aquel enorme árbol, no se trataba de que no hubiera árboles más bajos que ése, tal vez, era simplemente... un capricho. Sneasel estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo, sus blancas garras parecían cortar el viento en dos al deslizarse entre éste, y entre más lo intentaba, más parecía acercarse a su objetivo finalmente logró cortar parte de una de las ramas, la cual cayó sobre el suelo por efecto de gravedad, por suerte la rama no había hecho el suficiente ruido como para alertar a cualquier Pokémon alrededor, el Equipo había llegado la conclusión de que seguirían su camino en silencio, así no alertarían a nadie y probablemente se mantendrían lejos de los problemas mientras hallaban a el Togepi extraviado. En sí la rama no fue un gran problema… el problema fue que Satoko aterrizó justo sobre ella, lo cual causó un fuerte "CRACK" fue tan fuerte que Cyndaquil, quien ya se había adelantado un poco más para observar lanzó un fuerte grito de horror, casi pareció una niña en una película de terror, asustado por aquél repentino sonido se aferró al suelo, respirando muy deprisa mientras luchaba por retomar la calma, pero eso no fue todo, no muy conforme con aquellos dos ruidos, el eco del bosque se encargó de expandir ése sonido, usando la brisa de los árboles como medio de transporte, ambos sonidos resonaron una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo los tres se dieron un golpe en la cabeza, frustrados... Su Equipo de Rescate definitivamente no estaba hecho para misiones de infiltración… jamás. ´

Alarmado, Shiru regresó a donde sus otras dos compañeras estaban, todos parecían tener en mente lo mismo. _"Oh, ya la fastidiamos y ni siquiera hemos empezado."_ Satoko fue la única que ignoró el "patrón" de sus compañeros, y como si no hubiera hecho nada malo recogió tres de los hermosos objetos brillantes, se trataba de "piedras preciosas". Ambos, Shiru y Sei la miraron enojados, ella por su parte, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de sus dos amigos se limitó a guardar las tres piedras en la bolsa, ya les hallaría un uso más tarde.

Se levantó y observó a sus compañeros de nuevo. – Continuemos… - Y como si de nada importante se tratara continuó su camino. Sus dos compañeros soltaron un suspiro y se resignaron a seguirla, esta vez cubriendo ellos su espalda. - ¿Satoko sabe realmente a donde va? – Le preguntó Sei a su compañero, a lo que éste solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, lo cual la preocupó _Bastante._

Oye Satoko, ¿De dónde sacaste esa bolsa? – Con curiosidad preguntó Seilen. - ¿Es tuya? – Cuestionó además, a lo que su amiga solo sacudió la cabeza, diciendo "No." – Entonces… ¿De dónde…?

Un leve rugido respondió con anticipación a la pregunta de la Pokémon Mariposa, la cual solo correspondió con un leve temblor en su cuerpo. – Sa-sa-¡Satoko! – Le advirtió con un grito, al observar la silenciosa silueta de un Pokémon siguiendo la pista de esta, levantó su cabeza lentamente, enfocándola en una de las gruesas ramas que sostenía uno de los árboles, allí aquella silueta les miraba con un siniestro brillo en sus ojos, que resultaba inquietante e intimidador a primera vista. Viendo eso, Butterfree casi por instinto embistió a Sneasel, alejándola de aquella rama que desprendía peligro por donde quiera que se le viese.

Satoko, algo sorprendida por el ataque de parte de Butterfree comenzó a despertar un poco, aquella larga pluma en su cabeza se movió un poco, y de la misma forma que Seilen, miró hacia arriba casi por instinto. La silueta, la cual finalmente cayó en cuenta que había sido descubierto dejó los preámbulos y sin más se lanzó sobre Sneasel, quien resultaba ser el blanco más vulnerable en ése momento ya que se encontraba en el suelo, al salir de la oscuridad, las dos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un Nuzleaf, una vez pisó la hierba retrocedió varios pasos, y sin perder el tiempo separó sus brazos, dejando ver varias hojas afiladas alrededor de estas, las cuales no dudó en lanzar casi enseguida sobre Satoko. Ella por su parte separó sus brazos también, y cuando las hojas estuvieron bastante cerca juntó sus garras rápidamente, cortando todas las hojas sin que se pudiesen fijar.

Nuzleaf observó sorprendido aquello, abrió sus ojos bastante, sin poder creer que ella pudiese repeler su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo. – C-Como lo hiciste… ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! – Le reclamó bastante molesto, sintiendo que Satoko lo había hecho ver ridículo, esperó unos segundos la respuesta de ella, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Butterfree podía sentir perfectamente la tensión de la batalla a pesar de no estar del todo involucrada en ella, por otra parte el Pokémon de nariz puntiaguda no dejó de mirar a su contrincante, la cual parecía tener los ojos cerrados. _"Seguro está meditando una excelente respuesta para Nuzleaf, conociéndola ella—"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve ronquido, el cual despacio resonó hasta su enemigo… Sneasel se había quedado dormida…

Indignado, apretó sus puños con fuerza. - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para burlarte de mí?! – Le reclamó mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia Satoko. - ¡Despierta o acabaré contigo así! – Le amenazó, pero por más alto que hablará, los ronquidos de ella se hacían más fuertes, probablemente para Satoko, las palabras de Nuzleaf eran un simple sonido intermitente. Nuevamente se preparó para atacarle, pero esta vez sostuvo dos de las hojas más filosas que poseía en sus brazos, dejando caer las demás. Saltó hacia Sneasel, quien no parecía mostrar signos de defenderse, realmente estaba dormida.

Seilen no planeaba actuar realmente, estaba muy asustada como para siquiera moverse, aun así una extraña fuerza la impulsó a moverse, colocándose en medio de Nuzleaf y Satoko batió sus alas con fuerza, de las cuales un brillo de intenso color amarillo comenzó a esparcirse, Nuzleaf alcanzó a darse cuenta de eso, y detuvo su ataque, saltando hacia atrás para esquivar el polvo amarillento. - ¿Un paralizador? Tsk… necesitarás algo más que eso. – Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo hacia ella, moviendo uno de sus dedos a modo negación. – No pareces muy fuerte, pero si inteligente. Así que si quieres seguir con vida será mejor que te hagas a un lado. – Le amenazó mientras lanzaba una mirada siniestra sobre ella, tratando de intimidarla.

A pesar de eso Butterfree permaneció allí. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Debería hacerme a un lado. No soy tan fuerte como Satoko o Cyndaquil… que debo hacer…"_ A pesar de no parecer intimidada físicamente, su mente albergaba un montón de dudas, mientras su cuerpo parecía actuar por sí solo ahora. Su contrincante, quien ya había perdido la paciencia se lanzó sobre ella sin más, sin dudarlo comenzó a atacarle con sus hojas, nuevamente Butterfree comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, esquivando las tacleadas de Nuzleaf el cual intentaba golpearla, aun manteniendo la distancia para no resultar víctima del Paralizador de ella. Continuaron al mismo ritmo por un rato, y Nuzleaf ya había comenzado a frustrarse bastante, al darse cuenta que esa batalla no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, y que probablemente Butterfree solo ganaba tiempo para que Satoko despertara, decidió arriesgarse, saltó nuevamente a la hierba y alzó varias hojas navaja.

Seilen comenzó a agitar sus alas más rápido, mientras un brillo purpura se apoderaba de sus ojos, aquellas hojas navaja fueron poseídas por el mismo brillo y cayeron abajo gracias a la "Confusión" de ella. Pero la intención de Nuzleaf no era atacarla con las hojas navaja, pues justo en el momento en el que las hojas cayeron éste le atacó con las hojas que sostenía en sus manos, ella intentó detenerlo con la misma Confusión, pero no pareció afectarle bastante. – Tus ataques psíquicos no me harán nada, aunque he de admitir que me ha sorprendido que seas tan buena. – Dijo mientras intentaba cortar a Seilen con sus hojas, solo en el primer ataque logró causarle una herida, que por suerte solo fue un leve roce, aun así si ésta realmente le hubiera acertado, no estaría de "de pie" ahora mismo.

Nuzleaf, ahora bastante confiado continuó acercándose más a ella, el movimiento de sus brazos era ahora considerablemente más rápido, y poco a poco se acercaba más al objetivo de lastimar a su contrincante, Butterfree le miró a los ojos, en ellos había algo que no notaron antes, un brillo color carmesí que delineaba las pupilas de sus ojos. Seilen, ya agotada comenzó a descender, y al notar esto Nuzleaf la golpeó con su brazo, estrellándola contra el suelo. - ¡Ah! – Exclamó algo adolorida por el estruendoso golpe, ahora parecía bastante desorientada. _"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me detuve?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente, mientras observaba a Nuzleaf. – Primero acabaré contigo y después con la Sneasel, y con esto… permaneció quieto.

Ugh… ¿Q…Que sucede? – Se preguntó con frustración, no entendía el porqué se había detenido de repente, su cuerpo no respondía en nada, parecía estar totalmente… Paralizado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de aquel polvo brillante que se desvanecía lentamente en el aire, y aun más enojado que antes gritó: "¡Tú! Me tend…" Se detuvo a media frase, al parecer ya no era capaz de mover sus labios tampoco.

Los malos nunca ganan… - Murmuró con un suspiro de alivio, aun podía sentir algo de la emoción que le había causado la batalla, Seilen siempre había sido tranquila, pero en ése momento realmente no pareció ella, decidió no pensar en eso, y agradecer a Arceus que seguía viva. Lentamente empujó a Nuzleaf al suelo, el cual no podía moverse por la parálisis, y decidió permanecer así.

* * *

Más adelante, Cyndaquil continuaba caminando, pensó que Satoko y Seilen necesitaba su espacio, por lo que sin avisar decidió explorar un poco por su cuenta, no era mucho lo que había realmente, las hojas continuaban brillando majestuosamente conforme al brillo del sol se posaba sobre ellas, era un ambiente bastante agradable, pero al mismo tiempo tanta paz y silencio resultaban inquietantes, con algo de incomodidad comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, antes de lanzar un suspiro de alivio y reírse de sí mismo por lo patético que le resultaba estar tan preocupado por nada. Resumió las risas y se dispuso a regresar hasta sus dos compañeras, a pesar de todo continuaba bastante alerta a su alrededor, Cyndaquil no podía sentirse incomodo por nada, y el ser tan precavido y tímido había desarrollado en él un sexto sentido que le permitía vagamente saber cuando alguien estaba a su alrededor, repentinamente miró a su derecha, no había nada más que árboles albergando una sombra cubría el campo de visión, ahora de un momento a otro miró hacia su izquierda, esta vez escuchó el "Crack" de una pequeña rama romperse. _"L-Lo sabía…"_ Pensó ahora nervioso, intentó acelerar el paso, pero con sus cortas patas sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte, aun así lo intentó, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una silueta estaba en frente de él, posó su mirada sobre él por un momento, y así como apareció de la nada, desapareció. Cyndaquil comenzó a temblar más, nervioso al ver la figura de su persecutor, entonces… vagamente soltó una palabra, reflejando el miedo que sentía. "Q…Que fue eso…" Murmuró mirando a su alrededor, no había nada que le garantizara que seguía allí, en ése momento era un blanco fácil, ya estaba en la mira.

**Continuará…**


End file.
